Splatoon: Parallel Lines- The Mind Bogglink Tale
by DiamondPencilsZ
Summary: Nibs-an Inkling- finally turns 14 and has control of a humanoid form. At this rate, she can travel to Inkopolis and reunite with her sister- an Octo-fighting Agent. Nibs can't wait to go into Turf Wars or even fall in love. But, when her sister is poisoned, Nibs has to take her place in battle! Will she choose between her 1st new friends or loved ones and the fate of the city?
1. Prologue- Parallel Lines

_I never wanted this._

 _I never asked for this._

 _Why did this have to happen to me?_

 _Out of all the others, why me? Why must I suffer?_

 _I wish this never happened._

 _I wish I could understand why._

 _But, it's too late to change anything. It's only just the beginning of my chaos._

 _Where am I supposed to go from here?_

 _Who am I supposed to ask for help?_

 _The answers lie within two paths._

 _Two unexplainable paths._

 _I can't tell what the paths will do for me- and my future._

 _I'll never know which path is the right one to take._

 _Which path will lead me to my friends?_

 _My family?_

 _My one true love?_

 _My home?_

 _My_ _ **fate**_ _?_

 _If only I could create a path for myself._

 _A path where I could decide what happens._

 _But I can't; it's the impossible._

 _Now the time to stop fooling around._

 _Now's the time to choose my path._

 _Now's the time to toss my boring old life behind me..._

 _And start anew. Become someone else. Someone different. Someone worthy._

 _But the only question that remains is..._

 _Will the path I choose contain a storm- and will there be a beautiful rainbow of happiness waiting for me at the end? Or will the the storm bring more danger and end up drowning me in it?_

* * *

 **Inspired by "Parallel Lines" by Empath-P**


	2. Chapter 1- An Adventure Awaits

Hi, my name is Nibs. Nibs Watermark- and I've got a pretty interesting story to tell.

I'm..well..an Inkling. What's an Inkling you ask? Hmm... well, an Inkling basically is a squid that has the ability to transform into a humanoid form at the age of 14.

And...I'm basically one of those Inklings.

I never would've expected my 14th birthday to come so soon. I've been really eager for this day to come- especially when my older sister Inkaletta turned 14 and suddenly moved to Inkopolis. I was young at the time when her birthday came around, but, I knew that she probably looked amazing as a humanoid. Now, she's a grown young woman in Inkopolis, has an amazing boyfriend, is super popular, and not mention, is an Agent who battles against the Inkling's main enemy- the Octarians.

Ummm...what was I talking about again? Oh, right, my birthday. Now where do I start?

... Oh, I know!

I was there, laying in my cozy bed, when I felt really strange. I tried turning over and over, but, nothing seemed to be working. That's when I heard my mother slowly creep into my room.

"Oh, Nibs. How many times have I told you not to sleep with the sheet over your head?!", my mother exclaimed, immediately pulling the sheet off.

I sprung awake as the morning light shun in my eyes.

"Hmm, morning, Mom. W-why are you lookin' at me like that? I-is there something on my face?", I confusingly asked, as I glanced at my mom- who was covering her mouth and gazing at me with those golden eyes of hers.

Mom- or Squivella Watermark -was so beautiful, no matter what her emotional state was. She had pretty milk chocolate skin, large gold eyes, and long turquoise tentacles for "hair" tied in a messy bun.

"Nibs, you...you're...you're a kid now.", Mom quietly exclaimed, blinking back tears of joy.

"Wait, wait what?!", I screamed in shock. Suddenly, in a snap, I turned into my squid form and landed hard on the floor.

"Oh, my goodness. Nibs, are you ok?!"

Mom helped me up back onto the bed, a nervous look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm ok. No bruises here. Um...Mom, how did all of this happen?! Inklings don't just magically turn human at 14, right?"

"Well...no. I don't think it's possible. I guess that the thoughts of seeing your sister and traveling to Inkopolis were so tempting that your transformation must've triggered. When I was turning 14, I was tempted to finally live on my own. I guess all of those overnight thoughts must have caused you to change."

Mom calmly stared at me with those beautiful eyes of hers. I couldn't believe that I was finally able to live on my own, by my own rules and judgements. I know what you're thinking, Nibs, that sounds ink-tactular! You must be pretty excited for this! Well...that sounds cool and all, but, I'm worried about what will happen to my family when I finally leave. Or, what if I mess up and something happens to me?

"Nibs? NIBS! You were lost in thought again. What's the matter, honey?"

"Huh? Oh, um, I-I'm alright. Just some random thoughts came up, that's all."

"Oh good. I'll be in the kitchen once you're finished changing into your new outfit Inkaletta bought just for you."

Mom then rested a lovely wrapped gift box on my bed before leaving my room and began heading down the stairs.

"Mom, wait? I have a question. H-how I am supposed to change back into a kid?!", I hollered as my eyes grew wide.

"Inkaletta told me that they're a tons of cute Inkling boys in Inkopolis.", I heard my Mom snicker as she calmly shut the door.

"W-what?!", I stuttered, my cheeks turning bright red. Suddenly, I quickly morphed back into my humanoid form and once again fell off the bed.

"Mom, d-don't tease me like that!"

"Hey, it worked for me when I was your age."

As I calmly got off the floor, I was curious to know what my humanoid form looked like. So, I quickly wrapped my blanket around my bare self and walked towards my large mirror. I gasped as soon as I saw my reflection staring back at me.

I was a tall girl for my age with my mother's dark complexion as well as my dad's ultramarine blue eyes. I also had adorable hime cut bangs-that was honestly, much longer than what other Inkling girls usually have- and long, flowing turquoise twintail tentacles with a sapphire blue ombre at the tips and on my bangs. The scattered iridescent spots on my tentacles were in multiple sizes- closely resembling bubbles, shining a rainbow of colors in the sunlight.

I turned a nervous beet red as I turned away from the mirror and carefully opened up Inkaletta's gift box. Because I'm weird, I kept the pretty bow. Inside the box contained a white SquidForce headband, a bright yellow SquidForce T-shirt with a white pin that a green-and-yellow star design, black shorts with a color changing stripe going down the leg, cream Krak-On sneakers, and super cozy white socks. Once I put on the shorts, the stripe turned a bright shade of turquoise.

As soon as I finished getting changed and exited my bedroom, I quietly gasped and took a step back as soon as I noticed the staircase. Not that I was afraid of going downstairs. It's just that...this is the last day that I travel down these stairs. I've always had unpleasant experiences traveling up and down the stairs- like the one time when I fell down the entire flight of stairs the 1st time when I finally grew legs, and then threw up once I reached the bottom. Yeah...that's a pretty gross memory to think about. But, what I'm really trying to say is, I just don't think I'm ready to leave home yet.

I calmly took in some deep breaths as I walked down the stairs, trying to regain my confidence.

As soon as I walked into the kitchen, I quickly noticed several suitcases, travel bags, and a train ticket on the table.

 _My adventure to Inkopolis has just begun._


	3. Chapter 2- Smiles & Final Goodbyes

I never knew that turning 14 would cause my entire life to change so quickly. Now that I can finally turn into a human girl, so many new opportunities are heading straight towards me. I can travel to a brand new place, reunite with my amazing sister, fight in Turf Wars, or discover some things even more ink-redible- like new friends...or maybe... love? Oh, well. I guess we'll have to wait until I get there.

Mom immediately sprung up from the table as soon as she saw me in my new outfit.

"S-so, w-what do you think, Mom?", I nervously questioned as my face turned beet red.

"Oh, Nibs. I...don't know what to say. It just brings back so many memories when your sister turned 14.", Mom replied, tiny tears running down her face as she pulled me into a tight hug.

As Mom released me after a few seconds so I could catch my breath, I calmly sat down at the table, and happily gasped at a beautiful stack of 2 waffles topped off with 14 squid-shaped candles.

"Happy Birthday, my darling Nibs."

"Awww, thanks Mom.", I smiled, blowing out the candles and immediately took a bite of a waffle.

While I was eating, Mom pushed another beautifully wrapped gift box near me.

"This was something Inkaletta and I decided together. You've been dying to get this for ages, so...I really hope you'll like it.", Mom hesitated, nervously drumming her fingernails on the table as she sipped her tea.

I excitedly tore open the box and gasped as I pulled out a brand new SplashSun cell phone and tablet set- that even came with a set of headphones, chargers, and cases!

I couldn't believe my eyes as I admired the gifts. They're just so... ink-tacular.

"Turn on the tablet. There's a surprise video on it."

I did as I was told and quickly turned on the tablet. I stared in awe as colorful display appeared on the screen before switching to the Home Screen. I tapped on the video viewer icon and in an instant, a video started playing.

 _I wonder what this "surprise video" is..._

The video quickly changed from static to some place in Inkopolis- well, at least I think it's in Inkopolis. The background demonstrated a wooden hut plastered with metal planks supporting it. Suprisingly, it contained a tons of modern items, such as a large spotlight and, oddly, a light blue conspiracy board covered with pictures of weird-looking creatures and red thread.

"Hey, is this thing on?!", a elderly voice exclaimed nervously from behind the camera.

"Sure looks like it. Alright, let's get this over with.", a female voice stated, taking a deep breath.

"I know that voice..." , I nervously gasped as my eyes sparkled.

The camera suddenly turned around and revealed two Inklings. One was an elderly man with a long, shaggy white beard wielding a cane, patched clothes covered with badges, brown boots with holes that exposed his feet, and a navy blue Captain's hat with a green patch.

The other one... I didn't recognize, but, I've definitely seen before.

"Hey, little sis. If you're watching this, then Cap'n Cuttlefish and I have an important message to share with you...", the mysterious Inkling girl stated smiling widely.

The beautiful Inkling girl had my dark complexion, bright gold eyes, and turquoise tentacles with a similar dark blue ombre and 5 equally parted bangs. She sported strange looking equipment; black earmuffs with blue lights that connected to the back of her head and fit snugly on her pointed ears, a black long-sleeved shirt with 2 white buttons on the scarf-like collar, a lime green safety vest, black shorts with a cyan stripe going up the leg, and black-and-green sneakers with blue lights.

I can't believe it! Inkaletta?! Is that really my sister?! It's been so long!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!", Cap'n Cuttlefish and Inkaletta cheered, as they both blew kazoos and tossed bits of sparkling confetti in the air.

 _A Happy Birthday video?! For me?! Inkaletta really is the best sister an Inkling could ask for!_

"Nibs, listen to me. Now that you're 14, there are tons of possibilities for you once you travel to Inkopolis. It's been so long since I last saw you, and I can't wait to finally reunite with you. Hopefully, you might have a shot in a Turf War or even Splatfest- once you get practice, that is. But, it would be an honor to me and the entire city if you become an Agent and fight Octarians along our side. Whatever you decide to do, Nibs, make sure that your choice speaks from the heart. I miss you so so much and I can't wait to see in Inkopolis. Bye!", Inkaletta calmly stated as she blew a kiss as the camera and Cap'n Cuttlefish waved goodbye before turning off the camera.

Once the video finished, I immediately started wiping my eyes as sudden tears began to drip down my face.

"W-what's the matter, honey? You didn't like the video?", Mom nervously exclaimed as she stood up once more.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just that...I miss Inkaletta a lot. But, honestly,I'm going to miss you so much when I leave.", I hollered as I leaped into Mom's arms.

"Oh, Nibs. I'm going to miss you more.", Mom replied, as she squeezed me tighter, tears dripping down her face- causing her mascara to run.

Mom suddenly gasped as she gazed at the clock on the wall. It was 10:30 right now, which meant-

"Oh my squid! Nibs, wipe your tears-you only have 20 more minutes until the next train to Inkopolis arrives! Quickly, you have to get packing!"

I calmly nodded as I chowed down the last waffle and quickly gulped a glass of orange juice. Before heading into my room, I grabbed the train ticket, suitcases, travel bags, and the set Inkaletta bought me.

As I scurried back into my room, I began packing my suitcases and travel bags with all of my necessities. Of course, I couldn't leave for Inkopolis without my new set, my laptop-with its charger, my favorite books, my drawing pad, my drawing kit, and my wallet- which currently contained $50 dollars from my last birthdays. I may never know when it'll come in handy.

"So long, good ol' bedroom. Thanks for giving me a good night's sleep for the last 13 years.", I calmly stated as waved my bed goodbye as I quickly took my packed bags and rushed downstairs without tripping- well kind of.

As soon as Mom noticed me with my heavy load, she calmly picked up a suitcase while managing to open the door. Once we were outside, we scurried into the car- yet had trouble getting my luggage into the trunk.

Mom quickly drove off to the QuillVille train station, with 5 minutes left to spare, until my train arrived.

Mom and I were calmly chatting on a bench, when I heard a sudden voice call out my name.

"Nibs?! NIBS!"

I quickly stood up as I noticed a male Inkling running in my direction. He was a light tan with ultramarine eyes and his dark blue "hair" tied in a messy ponytail. He was dressed in a police uniform and brown dress shoes- trying to carry a gift box while keeping his police hat on his head.

"Dad?!", I exclaimed, covering my mouth in surprise.

"Resin?!", Mom gasped, standing up as well.

"DADDY!"

I had no choice but to run towards him and leap into his arms. My dad wiped away his tears as he plastered kisses on my cheek.

"Happy Birthday, Nibs. Oh, my little ray of sunshine's all grown up! I'm still in shock that's you're already 14!", Daddy- aka Resin Watermark- cheered, putting me down, but, gave me another big kiss.

However, as soon as he made eye contact with my mother, they quickly turned away and folded their arms. By the looks on their faces, I couldn't tell if they were angry or sad to see each other.

Why are my parents acting like this, you ask? Well, the truth is... Squivella and Resin are divorced. My sister and I never understood why, but, they did- when my sister was 9 and I was only 4. Because of this, we too had to be separated. Our parents took turns taking care of the both of us. This explains why we barely got a chance to see each other. I heard Mom tell me times that she kinda regrets the divorce, but, I refuse to ask her why. Besides, it isn't nice to poke my nose into other people's business.

"Good morning...Squivella. I didn't see you there.", my dad coldly exclaimed.

"Good morning to you as well...Resin. Knowing you, I assumed that you forgot about Nibs' birthday...", Mom replied before whispering under her breath-

 _Like you forget about everything else in this family..._

"Hey, and, just what do you mean by EVERYTHING?!"

Before Mom had the chance to say anything and a fight emerged, I quickly interrupted and curiously slipped the box from my dad's grasp.

"Heeeyyy, Daaaaad. What's in the box?"

As Dad took a deep breath and immediately calmed down, he stated, "Just a little something that you'll need once you get to Inkopolis. Be sure to open it once you get there."

 _I bet my gift was much better than your mother's_ , he suddenly whispered under his breath.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't remember giving OUR daughter a birthday gift being a part of a competition for who she thinks is the best pare-", Mom eventually heard Dad's comment and before she had a chance to make a comeback statement, a train arrived at the station and the conductor made an announcement.

"The train to Inkopolis has arrived at the station!"

"I guess this is our last goodbye. I'm going to miss you so much. Stay as sweet as you are, my darling Nibs.", Mom cried, as her mascara started to run again.

"I'm gonna miss you so much too, Mom.", I quickly gave Mom one last hug and kiss goodbye before running over to my dad.

"Farewell, sugardrop. Have fun in Inkopolis and always stay on your best behavior.", Dad stated, squeezing me tightly as I heard him starting to sniffle as well. He quickly gave me one last big smooch on my cheek before slowly releasing me from his arms.

"Goodbye, Mom! Goodbye, Dad! I'm going to miss you both so much!", I hollered happily as I blew them both kisses, grabbed my belongings, and scurried onto the train.

As soon as I got on, I kindly handed the conductor my ticket before scurrying into an empty seat near a window.

"The Inkopolis train is now departing the station!", the conductor announced on the microphone as the train started taking off.

As I began my destination, I turned on my phone and searched through it. I curiously tapped on the music app and noticed that a Squid Sisters soundtrack was already downloaded on it. Man, Inkaletta knows me so well! I beamed proudly as I plugged in my headphones and began listening to a random song.

 _May the Inkopolis journey begin!_


	4. Chapter 3- New Home, New Threats

At last, I was finally conquering my dream of heading to Inkopolis. I really wanted to know what it looked like and how I could accomplish my biggest dreams there.

As the train continued to ride off from station to station, I caught a glimpse of the many city landscapes that I've never seen before. While the sights were beautiful, they're were nothing compared to QuillVille.

QuillVillage- or QuillVille for short- is a beautiful, yet quiet, village. It was pretty far from Inkopolis. Growing up, my life wasn't all that exciting. My mom works as a supermarket vendor while my dad is a police officer- obviously. Even if not much went on, I still miss QuillVille with all my heart.

The trip to Inkopolis was a long one and it was starting to get dark outside. The nice train attendees handed me some dinner as the train continued to move.

While I was eating and still listening to music, I was doodling pictures of Inklings in their squid form in my drawing pad. I always had a fascination for drawing ever since I was younger. Why was I drawing squids? Well, according to some research I did, Inklings need to use their humanoid and squid forms wisely during Turf Wars. Since I was so pumped about Turf Wars, I thought it would be fun to just doodle...well...squids.

"Next stop...the Splashington City station!", the conductor exclaimed as the train came to another stop.

 _Great, the last stop is Inkopolis! You're almost there, Nibs.,_ I happily thought as I continued my drawing.

Inklings quickly began gathering into the train as the sun started to set.

"I still don't understand why Mom decided to let _me_ come with _you_ to Inkopolis. I told her over and over- we're just friends, Mom. We are not crushing on each other- and we never will be.", I heard an Inkling boy grumble as he scurried into the train, annoyingly dragging his luggage.

"Oh, would you stop whining? Besides, I couldn't leave for Inkopolis without my best friend.", his Inkling girl companion snarled as she followed behind her grumpy friend.

"I'm not whining. I'm simply complai- Hey, where are you going?!"

The Inkling girl suddenly swooped past her friend and stood in front of me- for some weird and unknown reason- and smiled at my drawings.

"Woah, neat squid art! Too bad I can't draw that well. Ooooh, and I really like your hair color too!", the mysterious Inkling commented as she beared her 3 teeth at me. Yes, Inkling's have 3 very sharp teeth; two on the top and one of the bottom. Weird, isn't it?

I pulled the earbuds out of my ears and nervously stared back at the strange Inkling. She was a Caucasian Inkling girl with bright orange "hair" that had crimson tips- which had tiny golden-yellow suns rather than spots. Surprisingly, her tentacles were much shorter than mine. Not short _short_ , but, past-the-shoulders short length. Her orange fringed bangs were held together with a white star hairclip. She sported bright deep magenta pink eyes-that were actually contacts upon closer observation-, a white SquidForce T-shirt, black shorts with a single orange stripe, and magenta Tentatek trainers with blue laces.

"Oh, um, thanks...I guess. You could say I took after my sister- who I'm apparently meeting once I get to Inkopolis."

"Inka, quit walking away from me all of a sudden and help me with the luggage please?", the Inkling boy grumbled again as he quickly caught up with his friend. Inka's friend had sapphire blue "hair" tied in a ponytail with indigo tips and small silvery spots almost resembling falling snow, golden-yellow contacts, a white Zink T-shirt with dark gray sleeves, black shorts with a single dark blue line, and dark purple-and-lime green Zink Hi-Horses.

Inka then hollered, "I CALL SHOTGUN!" and immediately sat in the seat behind me- near the window. The blue Inkling grunted, packed up the luggage, and annoyingly sat beside his upbeat friend.

"Oh, my name's Inka, btw. Inka Splashington. Before you say anything, yes. I'm one of the many Splashington descended from the beloved founder of my great city. And, uhh, my grumpy friend over here is Jet Toner. Yeah, there's nothing really special about him, I guess."

"Hey. There **is** something special about me. I don't have to be related to the founders of an amazing city to be special.", Jet rolled his eyes as he took two sandwiches from a friendly train attendee and handed one to Inka.

I couldn't help it, but I had a good laugh from those two. Inka and Jet had such good chemistry. To be honest, they seem to act more like brother and sister than close friends.

"So, what's your name? Where do you live? You have any siblings? How about friends? Not sayin' you're a loner or anything, but, you have friends...right?", Inka suddenly started asking me a bunch of questions about my life. Jet suggested that I shouldn't answer such personal questions, but, the curious Inka insisted.

After answering her questions and having an extremely long conversation, it was already night time. We began snoozing off for what appeared to be 10 minutes when the train screeched its wheels loudly.

"Attention, all passengers. This is the last stop on this train. We've reached our destination- Inkopolis. Everyone, please gather your belongings and exit the train. Thank you all riding with Squiddy Trains.", the conductor announced on the microphone.

"Oh crap! We're here! Inka, Jet! W-wake up and g-get your stuff! We made it!", I frantically woke up and started grabbing my luggage as I nervously managed to wake the duo up.

"Huh? Erm, w-what was that, Nibs? Somethin' about Inkopol- Ewwwwww. Jet, get off of me. Ugh, gross! You drooled on me!", Inka finally woke up, but, became disgusted and shoved Jet off of her- causing him to wake up.

"Eh? N-nani? Oh, look we made it to Inkopol- Ugh! Eww. What was that for?", Jet yawned when Inka suddenly spit on him and got up in anger.

"Good. Now we're even."

Jet rolled his eyes in disgust as he started grabbing the luggage and following me outside the train.

As soon as we got outside the train station, it apparently was packed with Inklings. While we sat on a bench-waiting for a taxi, that is- I was really eager to open Daddy'd B-day gift. I tore open the box, but, sighed when I realized it wasn't what I suspected it to be. I was expecting it to be a Tentatek Splattershot, however, instead I got a Splattershot Jr.

 _C'mon, Dad. Seriously?! I'm not a little Inkling anymore. I used this ever since I was younger. Who even uses this piece of ol' junk anymore?!,_ I angrily thought as I pulled on one of my tentacles.

A taxi finally arrived and the three of us immediately got in. Suddenly, I noticed a sticky note attached to the Splattershot Jr. The note said:

 _Dear my sweet baby Nibbles,_

 _Don't call your ol' man cheap just because I got you another Splattershot Jr. Look, I know that you're finally grown, but, the Splattershot Jr. is a good weapon to use in Turf Wars. Inkaletta said so. I just want you to have a good time in Inkopolis, stay positive, and remember our family motto:_

 _"There is happiness at the end of each storm. Not matter what the storm brings, don't lose faith, trust your allies, use your skills, and -together- you'll shine like a rainbow."_

 _Love, Papa-senpai._

 _P.S. I decorated it with some glitter paint and added cute tiny charms since you're my little princess. XP_

Inkaletta and I shared this fun hobby with decorating our training weapons. We coated them in silver glitter paint, plastered them with stickers, splattered funny designs on them, and hanged fun charms on them. Inkaletta tells me the charms will bring you good luck. The charms on my Splattershot Jr. were a dream catcher, a butterfly, a pink crown that shone rainbow colors in the light, and one half of a turquoise heart. Inkaletta has the other half on her weapon.

I smiled at the silly note as the taxi finally made a stop at the Inkopolis Motel- that, thankfully, was still open. Inka, Jet, and I had no troubles getting our rooms and we quickly rushed up the elevator behind the somewhat bored-looking employee.

"Man, thank squid we made it. Now I can finally get some shut eye. Good night, Inklings. I gotta crash so I can get...prepared...for practice tommorow.". Inka stifled a yawn as she grabbed her things and headed into Room 12.

"Good night, Inka. Good night, Nibs. Don't let the Octos bite.", Jet waved goodnight as he closed the door to Room 14.

"Good night, you guys.", I smiled as I began to head into my room. But, as soon as I started to head for bed, I heard some one whispering from the opposite side of the hall.

"Hey, hey you. Yeah, you with the Splattershot Jr."

"Huh? W-who's there?", I nervously whispered as I stepped outside my hotel room.

"Over here you 10-limbed slime ball!", the voice hollered behind me.

"AAAH!"

I jumped as I saw a dark figure walking towards me from her room opposite to mine. I couldn't really see her face, but, all I could make out was her very dark cloak and shining emerald green eyes staring back at mine.

"Listen hear, Watermark. Yeah, that's right. I know who you are. Don't ask questions. Anyways, your sister apparently wants to take back the Great Zapfish from the Octarians. But, they're not going to let that happen. You better not be thinking about joining the new SquidBeak Splatoon alongside your pathetic sister. The Octarians will defeat you, even if you have a crappy weapon or not. They will not be scared by foolish kids and there's nothing Inkopolis can do about their Zapfish. Keep this warning in mind- we will meet again, one of these days- _Nibs_."

The stranger then calmly walked back into her room, while giving me one last glare before slowly shutting her door.

I nervously stared at the door opposite to my door.

 _S-she doesn't know what she's talking about, right?! What are the Octarians going to do to my sister? Why do they want this "Great Zapfish" so badly? What is even a Zapfish?! But, who was that girl? Is she an Inkling? Why is she speaking ill of my sister? And how does she even know my name?! Oh, well. The answers will probably come tommorow._

I sighed nervously and headed into my room to get some shut eye. But, all I heard in my head were those girl's final words...

" Keep this warning in mind- we will meet again, one of these days- _Nibs_."

 **NOTE: A shoutout to BoyJav for his inspiration for this chapter. ^^**


	5. Chapter 4- Some Fresh Fun then Deja Vu?

I just finished my first night in Inkopolis; dying to know what this place had in store for me. I've heard amazing stories about this city from Inkaletta and hopefully, today, I'll have a chance to experience them...

Unleeesss, my crazy new friends won't stop bugging me while I'm trying to catch some sleep after that strange encounter last night.

"Hey. Hey, Nibs! Wake up! C'mon, we gotta go!", I heard Inka growl as she rudely started to shake me in my bed.

"Inka, cut it out! She'll wake up eventually.", Jet angrily whispered.

 _Wait?! How did these two get in my room?! It's not like I let them in while I was sleep walking or something! Meh, I probably left the door open last night._

"Yo, squid! Are you dead or what?!", Inka hollered at me again as she poked me with her weapon.

"Mmmm, fine. I'm up.", I stubbornly woke up, rubbing the disgusting crud out of my eyes. I suddenly screamed and fell off the bed as I immediately caught sight of Inka and Jet in my room. They're were already dressed and carrying their own Splattershots.

"H-how did you guys get in my room? Why are you guys in my room?!"

"Whoa there, squiddy. One; Jet's a master at lock-picking, so I suppose that's **one thing** special about him. Two; we're going to go to the Practice Area so we won't look like losers once we start entering Turf Wars.",

Inka reassured me as she helped me off the floor.

"Please forgive for coming in your room without your permission, Nibs. Inka insisted I should do it, but, I told her I didn't want to be rude.", Jet scratched behind his pointy ear as his cheeks turned rose red.

 _Poor guy. He's seems like a gentleman to me- however, I'm quite shocked that he forced himself to do that. It was probably Inka's idea in the first place._

"T-that's alright, Jet. Now, if you two will excuse me, I'm going to go shower."

"Shower?! Pfff. They're are no showers in here, silly. Why do think we're called **Ink** lings?!", Inka disagreed as she took out a fresh pair of clothes and deodorant from my bag and shoved me into the bathroom.

Apparently, the bathrooms did have showers in them. She just attempted to make me believe that the water is fatal to us Inklings. But, I obviously didn't buy it because water can't do any harm to our species unless we swim in it. I also bet Inka didn't want me to use the showers because I'd probably take a long time in there- and she appears very...rushy at the moment. Hey, I'm just that kind of Inkling that likes long showers.

A few minutes later, I stepped out of the bathroom, completely dressed. As I pulled out my Splattershot Jr. from my bag, I heard my stomach begin to rumble.

"No time for food! We gotta go- now!", Inka hollered as she grabbed our hands and ran towards the nearest elevator.

"C'mon, Inka. W-we can't just skip breakfast! I-it's not healthy!", I reassured as I nervously held my stomach while the elevator went down.

"Ugh, fine!"

As the elevator opened, Inka grabbed some fruit bars from the bowl on the front desk and shoved it into our mouths.

"There! You had your breakfast. Now, quit your whining and let's go!", Inka growled as she dragged us out of the Motel.

Inka immediately stopped dragging Jet and I as soon as we got to the Practice Area. Once we got there, we were greeted by a colorful billboard.

 **Think you're too cool for school?**

 **It's time to prove it in battle!**

 **You're looking a little raw though...**

 **Let's start with the basics!**

"C'mon, you guys! You read the billboard! We'll each have our own section of the area for ourselves so no one gets hurt. Now, let's rock this joint!", Inka cheered as she began shooting orange ink at the green balloons in front of her.

I nervously nodded as I took my own section of the Practice Area and began shooting my ink at the balloons.

Next, the three of us confronted a large area with concrete hills- making it resemble a skate park.

 **Cover the area with ink then turn into a squid to swim in it!,** another billboard read.

We bravely grinned as we shot our individual sections with our own ink and began swimming in it. Inkaletta's been telling me that this will also allow me to hide from enemies and collect more ink. The ink was kinda cold, but, it didn't matter. I was having too much fun swimming. The others were having fun as well, since I heard them laughing as they were swimming on the hills. We also continued to use our humanoid form wisely to shoot more of the balloons.

 **You can even swim up walls as a squid!**

The three of us came face to face with several ramps leading to the next part of the tutorial. Luckily, the ramps were big enough so we all could shoot ink and swim up it. Once we made it to the top, we kept on shooting balloons in our way.

The trail of balloons lead us to a three-layered platform that stood in front of a glass structure. There was some space between the platform and the structure, so we knew that we had to jump to get to the other side.

Inka, Jet, and I took our times to shoot an even amount of ink on the top platform, swam through our individual colors and quickly jumped to the other side.

Once we made it, we stopped at a silver gate. Inkaletta told me that as a squid, you can swim through gates. So, I stood in front of my confused friends, created a puddle of ink, turned into a squid and leaped through the gate-easily. Once Inka and Jet got the memo, they did the same.

We all made it through the gate when Inka suddenly hollered,

"STOOOP!"

 _C'mon, Inka! I focus more when it's quiet out!_ , I angrily thought.

"What was that for, Inka?! You almost blew out my eardrums!", Jet growled.

"I had to do that! How are we supposed to get through this?!", Inka snarled back as she pointed towards the giant puddles of purple ink.

 _Where did this ink come from? Did another Inkling come here? Or, was that ink supposed to be there?_

"Look. Another billboard!", Jet instructed as we pointed towards it.

 **Use your weapon to cover enemy ink with your color! You'll get stuck in ink that's not your color!**

"Oh... Why didn't I think of that? Duh! Silly me!", Inka giggled as we all began to cover the purple ink with ours. This gave me the opportunity to collect more ink along the way.

While we were covering up the area, I noticed a downed UFO next the enemy ink.

 _Did the ink come from the UFO? Weird..._

Next, we approached wooden crates forming a wall.

 **Use your sub weapons to destroy the crates!**

"Oh. I'm going to enjoy this! You guys ready?!", Inka cheered as she pulled out a Burst Bomb.

Jet and I nodded bravely as we also had our bombs ready.

"Alrighty then!"

"3.."

"2..."

"1..."

"THROW!"

We all threw our bombs at the crates and-

 ***BOOM!***

A massively colorful explosion destroyed the crates- one by one!

"Woohoo! Let's keep this up! We're almost there!", Jet grinned happily.

The three of us shoot our ink colors at the now visible wall in front of us and swam up to get to the next floor. We did this again until we finally approached the launch pad that led to Inkopolis Plaza.

 **All right- you're ready for action! Get ready to Super Jump to the plaza and become the freshest squid on the block!** , a final billboard read.

I gulped nervously as I eyed the Inkopolis tower in front of me.

"Hey, dorks! Last one to Inkopolis Plaza is a rotten squid!", Inka snickered as she quickly shot the launch pad and Super Jumped her way to the plaza.

"Not if I can help it.", Jet disagreed as he shot the pad next and followed behind his upbeat friend.

I nervously gulped as I began to slowly spray the launch pad with my ink, turned into my squid form, and began my Super Jump.

"AAAAAHHHHH!", I squealed at the top of my lungs like a baby as I turned a humanoid in mid-air. I stupidly looked down and noticed the streets of Inkopolis- which caused me to scream and cry louder. Although, a nice breeze was gently swooping by my face, it wasn't helping with me about to crash into the ground.

"Uh oh. Nibs is not lookin' so good!"

"Don't worry, Nibs! We'll catch you!"

I squeezed my eyes shut as I prepared myself so my friends could catch me. However, they appeared to be off and I ended up falling in a yellow garbage bin.

"Oh my squid! Nibs? Are you ok?!", Inka gasped as she and Jet ran over to the bin to help me out.

"Does it look like- or smell- ok?!", I angrily moaned in pain as I dusted off my clothes.

While Inka sprayed some of her emergency body spray to cover up the smelly garbage odor, I took a glimpse at Inkopolis Plaza and all its glory.

The plaza was in the shape of a square with a large sidewalk and multiple shops. In the heart of the plaza was the lime green Inkopolis Tower- where I can sign up for Turf Wars. To the left of the tower was Booyah Base, an ink-tacular mall where Inklings can buy new clothes, shoes, accessories, and weapons. To the right was the cafeteria and the Squid Sisters studio- where the famous duo produces their daily newscast. Next to the studio was a building where Inklings can take part in 1-on-1 battles called Battle Dojo. Above the studio was a giant monitor, which now displayed colorful pictures of squids. Two neat statues were also featured here; a Fox on top of Booyah Base and a Tanuki on top of the Squid Sisters Studio.

Speaking of the Squid Sisters, I suddenly jumped as a mysterious- yet catchy- jingle blasted from the monitor's speakers. The monitor displayed the Squid Sisters logo before cutting to the famous duo, Callie and Marie standing in front of a smaller monitor- ready to get the news program started.

Callie and Marie looked so beautiful in person- even the large crowd of screaming Inkling fans seemed to agreed as they gathered around the monitor to get a glimpse. Callie is a pale Inkling girl with bright golden eyes, black "hair" with pink tips tied in the back to resemble a ribbon, a beauty mark on her left cheek, a white-and-pink rectangular hat, silver hoop earrings, a white shirt-like collar, a sequined black corset-like strapless jumpsuit with 3 pink cuts, white gloves, pink stockings, and black-and-pink ankle boots. Marie, however, had a completely different style. She too was pale with gold eyes ,white gloves, a white shirt-like collar, and silver earrings. But, her "hair" consisted of shorter light gray tentacles also tied in a bow in the back with green tips on the curled ends. She also sported a beauty mark on her right cheek, a green-and-white hoop shaped hat, a sequined black corset-like strapless dress with 3 green cuts, lime green stockings, and black-and-green ankle boots.

"Hold on to your tentacles...", Callie cheered as she happily gazed into the camera.

"It's Inkopolis News Time!", Marie calmly replied as she stared into the camera as well.

"News Flash! News Flash!"

"What is it?! What is it?!"

The monitor behind them displayed two pictures of Inkopolis Tower. One picture had a strange, but large, navy blue creature grasping the tower. The other picture, however... had the tower by itself along with large white question marks.

"It has been 2 weeks since Inkopolis' Great Zapfish has gone missing! It's nowhere to be found!", Callie nervously shouted.

"Wait, seriously?! Where could it be?!", Marie gasped in shock, her eyes growing wide.

"If isn't recovered soon, are we gonna lose more power?"

"Oh, I'm sure we'll be fine... probably. Besides, at least we have some power left ever since it gone missing."

"That's true. But, I fear that we may be abusing it."

"You actually make a valid point there, Callie."

"I'm afraid that we may have to limit the number of Turf Wars each days."

"I agree. We can't risk losing more power- especially now. We have to use it more wisely."

The monitor then switched to a picture of a UFO with a red tentacle sticking out of it- which reminded me of the UFO from before. Of course, the picture was smothered with question marks.

"I bet you dollars to donuts that the UFO crash had something to do with it!"

"Sounds likely to me!"

Callie then switched back to her happy attitude and cheered, "Well other than that, we have some exciting news to share with you guys!"

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Tell us the big news!", Marie eagerly exclaimed.

The monitor flashed to display a beautiful view of Inkopolis at night, along with colorful lights and dancing Inklings surrounding the area.

"This upcoming Friday, as many of you know, is our 2nd annual SPLATFEST!", Callie fangirled, jumping in the air like a cheerleader.

"Man, time sure does go fast!", Marie sighed calmly.

"For those Inklings who don't know, Splatfest is one the most amazing times of the year where there's lights, dancing, and celebration everywhere- and I mean, seriously, EVERYWHERE!"

"Woah, not so fast. Let's not get to caught up with the festivities, Callie. Splatfest is really about having the opportunity to work like a team and not be judged by who you are. At that rate, you're given the chance to be united and show the opponents who you truly are."

Callie sassily tossed her tentacle behind her ear and flashed a "talk to the hand" pose at Marie.

"Bla, bla, bla. Who cares about that stuff? All these Inklings care about is seeing us LIVE and dancing all night! Am I right or am I right, Inkopolis?!"

Immediately, the Inkling crowd started fangirling- or fanboying- and clapping their hands in agreement.

Marie sighed in disgust and grumbled, "Won't you ever learn Callie?!"

"Ha ha ha! Never!"

"Oh, we'd also like to give a shout out to those who participated in our 1st Splatfest- in which the theme was: "Which do you like better? Cats or Dogs?" Another big congrats to Team Dog for scoring victoriously! Great Job, my fellow dog lovers! Woof woof! We hope to see you guys participate in the next one.", Marie giggled happily.

"A shout out to Team Cat as well- and Judd! Meow! Even though they lost, they looked much cooler... love you guys! Now, let's say we announce the next theme, shall we?"

"Yes, we shall, Callie. Let's do just that."

Half of the monitor then showed a green screen with an orange rollercoaster on it. The other half was purple with an orange water slide on it.

"Do you prefer to coast through life?", Callie questioned.

"Or are you the type to let it slide?", Marie stated after her cousin.

"In this corner, the thrill seeker's ride of choice... ROLLER COASTERS!", the energetic Squid Sister cheered, jumping in the air like a cheerleader.

"And in the other, the wet-and-wild splash dash... WATER SLIDES!", the much calmer squid giggled happily, a smug grin on her face.

"So, Callie, how do you get your kicks?"

"Roller Coasters! The faster and loopier, the better!"

"Urp... Just thinking about them makes me sick...", Marie held her stomach, looking as if she wanted to throw up.

"Whoa there, Marie. Take a deep breath. So I guess you're more into water slides?", Callie rubbed her cousin's back, which immediately calmed her down.

"Of course! What self-respecting Inkling isn't?"

"But, we want to know what you guys think. "Which would you rather ride? Rollercoasters or Water Slides?" "

"Be sure to head over to the Pledge Box and hopefully pick the winning team!"

"Remember, at the end of Splatfest, the winning team with the most total points will earn Super Sea Snails!"

"Why do give out these things anyways?"

"Duh. It'll encourage Inklings to vote and take part in this amazing event!"

Marie smacked her forehead and sighed angrily.

The monitor behind the duo finally went black as today's news came to a close.

"Until next time-", Callie cheered happily.

After the Splatfest announcement, the musical duo announced the stages for Turf Wars and Ranked Battles.

"Staaaay fresh!", The Squid Sisters- and the Inkling fan crowd cheered as they eyed the duo doing their adorable signature pose.

As the news program concluded, the large crowd walked away from the monitor and continued with their usual business.

 _Wow! Splatfest sounds amazing! Too bad I wasn't around for the 1st one... But, that's alright! I bet the 2nd one will be even more awesome. Not to mention they talked about the Great Zapfish. Inkaletta told me that it's a 100- year old creature that powers up the city. This somehow relates to last night's encounter. What do the Octarians even want the Great Zapfish?_

"Hey, hey Nibs. Jet and I are headed to the Turf War lobby and get into some Turf Wars. You comin'?", Inka questioned as she followed behind Jet.

"Wow, I loved to...but... I kinda wanted to meet up with my sister. I promised my parents that we'd reunite.", I nervously stated as I twirled my large tentacle.

"Ummm, I don't wanna brag, but it doesn't look like Inkaletta is here, is she? Don't worry about her, Nibs. She's probably doing some of that Agenty stuff you were talking about. She'll be fine, I swear. Buuut, since you're here, you can pass time by going into some Turf Wars. Now, quit stalling and let's go! Who knows, we might be on the same team!"

Inka then dragged me over to the tower to start some Turf Wars when an Inkling girl with raspberry pink "hair", a black long-sleeved Zink shirt, traditional black shorts with a single pink line going down the leg, purple Tentatek Sea Slugs, and extremely dark-tinted Zekko sunglasses suddenly- and rudely- cut in front of us.

"Excuse me.", she coldly stated as she walked inside the lobby.

"Wow! Talk about rude!", Jet snarled as we continued to head into the lobby.

 _Hmmm, something about that Inkling girl seems... nostalgic to me. I mean, I've never seen her before, but, something about her reminds me of someone. I've definitely heard that voice from someplace. But, could it really be that strange girl or am I just seeing - or should I say hearing- things?!_

* * *

 **EDIT 07/28: Seeing as how the "Rollercoasters vs Water Slides" Splatfest actually takes place 2 weeks after the 1st one, I had to make a quick change. So, as of now, the Zapfish has been missing for 2 weeks rather than 2 months. In 2 months, Inkopolis probably would have fallen apart already, to be honest.**


	6. Chapter 5- Of Ink, Love, and Heartbreak

At last, here I was. In the Inkopolis Tower lobby. Ready to start my first Turf War. Ooooh, I'm so nervous. I don't want to let anyone down, nonetheless, lose! That would be so embarrassing. But, when you have two dorky new friends-in the good sense- behind your back, things are going to turn up splat-tastic.

Once Inka, Jet, and I made it inside the lobby, we were greeted by a monitor.

 **Please select your Battle Mode** , the monitor said as two buttons appeared on the screen. One button read Regular Battle while the other said Ranked Battle.

In order to acess Ranked Battle, we had to reach a level 10 of freshness. Since we weren't level 10...yet...we could only do Turf Wars for now.

Next, the monitor quickly switched to another screen.

 **Please select your level of experience.**

One button read Newbie while the other read Expert.

We didn't hesitate and pressed Newbie. Once we did that, the monitor started giving us some advice.

 **Welcome to the lobby! This is the place to be for Ink Battles! You can raise your level and earn that sweet, sweet cash for battling. A higher level will let you access the freshest gear in the shops and play all-new battle modes here in the lobby! So get that level up! If you want to buy weapons and gear, you've gotta earn some cash first! So if you want the freshest gear, you gotta battle as much as you can! But enough talk. Let's get you started with a regular battle! As your level increases, don't forget to check the shops in the plaza. All right, go get 'em.**

"Alright, alright, alright! Let's rock this joint- together!", Inka squealed as she put her shoulders around Jet and I. We enjoyed a laugh until the monitor displayed the Battle Stages.

A Turf War in a stage called Urchin Underpass were missing two players- one from each team. Sadly, it was about to start in about a minute and it was an Orange vs. Blue match. Which meant-

"Awww, squid paste! I totally jinxed it. Looks like Jet and I have no choice but to join. See you later, Nibs.", Inka sighed as she she gave me a hug before pressing the "Join" button.

"Don't worry too much, Nibs. If we finish early, we'll come to cheer you on, ok? See ya.", Jet reassured me as he lightly patted my back before joining along his friend.

As I sighed nervously, I scrolled through the stages, looking for a battle to join. Most of the stages- like Arowana Mall and Port Mackerel were already booked. Suddenly, I noticed a Turf War taking place in Blackbelly Skatepark that was missing a player. Luckily, it was a Turquoise team vs. a Pink team. I happily pressed the "Join" Button.

Once I did that, the monitor turned green, and read: **Sign in, complete. Turf War in Blackbelly Skatepark taking place in 2 minutes.**

As the clock started counting down, the monitor quickly turned red and another message displayed on the screen.

 **Please commence to the spawn pad.**

The wall in front of me then suddenly opened up like a secret hallway, revealing the spawn pad. With my Splattershot Jr. ready, I nervously stepped on the pad and turned into my squid form. Instantly, the pad made my ink-like body slide through its pipes as it transported me some place else.

After a couple awkward seconds, I fell onto another pad. I quickly turned back into my humanoid form, coughed a bit, and rubbed my woozy head. Once I was ok, I looked around and noticed I was in Blackbelly Skatepark. When I turned around, I noticed 3 other Inklings with different ink colors behind me holding their own weapons. There was a lime green girl sporting a cute Skalop-brand Bobble Hat carrying a Splat Charger. Another girl with red orange ink wearing a Black SquidEye-brand Tentatek shirt carried an Ink Brush while the only boy on the team that was lavender wearing a Splash Mob-brand Baby-Jelly shirt had a Splat Roller.

"Thank goodness we have another member. I thought, it would take, like forever to find someone.", the sassy Ink Brush girl sighed in relief as she tossed a red orange tentacle behind her head.

"But, sadly, the other member is another girl.", the Inkling boy quietly growled in jealously as he pushed his Black Retro Specs up on his pointy nose.

"Hey, both of you! Cut it out! You're making her nervous!", the Splat Charger girl- who I assumed to be the leader- snarled at the two Inklings before walking over to me and gently patted my shoulder.

"There is nothing you need to worry about! I'm sure you'll do great, I promise.", she whispered to me as she smiled widely and gave me a thumbs up before she and the others walked over to the team spawn pad and turned into their squid form.

To prevent myself from looking stupid, I quickly followed them and turned into a squid as well.

After a few minutes, the pad suddenly got filled with cold turquoise ink and immediately covered us. This is how our tanks get filled before we start, and how some Inklings change their ink color- according to what Inkaletta said. Once all of our tanks were filled, we switched into our humanoid forms and shook off the excess ink.

Suddenly, a small monitor popped out of nowhere and switched to a chubby white-and-black cat, by the name of Judd, wielding two flags- one turquoise and the other pink. Judd has the role of the judge during the match, which explains the flags and the bow-tie pattern on his fur.

 _Despite the serious look on his face, he looks pretty adorable. I wish I could cuddle him and rub his furry head. I just hope he doesn't scratch..._

"Alright, Inklings. Before we get started, I'm going to recite the rules, since I've seen many new faces around here. The different teams are on the opposite side of this map- each with a different ink color. The goal of the Turf War is to use your weapons to spread your ink color all over the map. The one who covers the most turf in three minutes wins! However, you must remember three important things. 1) ONLY the floors count! Spraying the walls can be useful, but, it will not earn you any points. 2) Shooting opponents are also helpful to cover more turf, but, it will not earn you points either. 3) Only your ink can come in contact with your opponents. There must be no physical violence whatsoever during this Turf War. If I catch anyone of you doing something violent, you'll be disqualified from the match. However, if a fight were to break out, there will be a time out and I'll have to settle it. Well, that's it for now! May the Turf War begin!"

As Judd took a deep breath, he started the countdown.

"Ready..."

My team and I quickly got our weapons ready with serious looks on our faces.

I took in a long deep breath- and remebered the family motto- as the Turf War was about to begin.

 _"There is happiness at the end of each storm. Not matter what the storm brings, don't lose faith, trust your allies, use your skills, and -together- you'll shine like a rainbow."_

"GO!"

As soon as Judd said "GO!", we immediately started to blast ink around our little area. While we were covering turf, a metal song called _Metalopod_ from the new album _Fresh Kids_ , by the famous rock band _Squid Squad_ began to play. Inkaletta would probably bob her head to this- she's a big Squid Squad fan. The Roller boy and Brush girl began to run around and get their ink around as quickly as possible- before the opposite team had to chance to get over here.

"Remember, this stage is all about close-quarters combat. Because I have a Splat Charger, I can get on the tower and snipe opponents. Try to get to the ramps on the opposite side to get more territory. Oh, and don't be afraid to use your Sub and Special Weapons- but, only when it's absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve ink", The leader gave me some advice before she smiled at me, turned into a squid, and swam into the turquoise puddles of ink.

I took in another deep breath and continued to run around and shoot my ink. My teammates already covered most of our side of the territory with ink, so I decided to swim around in it until I noticed an area that was covered in pink ink.

 _Woah. The pink team made it this far already?! They're good._

I quickly started to cover up the pink ink with mine around a small hidden corner near a green cushion with a black mat. Once I was finished, I ran towards the tower- where my leader was standing on, covering turf and sniping opponents. Things were actually looking pretty good, and we had plenty of time left. But then, I suddenly heared some strange noises behind me. I quickly turned around and noticed a Seeker, leaving behind a line of pink ink. Before I had a chance to swim away, it touched my foot and exploded- causing pink ink to fly all over me!

"Oh, great!", I growled as I wiped off some of the ink on my shirt. However, as soon as I turned around, I was suddenly in for a surprise.

"BOO!", a pink Inkling boy with tan skin jumped out his own puddle of ink and pointed his Aerospray MG at me. He wore a Forge Paintball Mask, a SplashMob Gray College Sweat, black shorts with a single pink stripe, and Orange Arrows.

"AHHHHHHH!", I squealed like a baby- AGAIN-, pulled out a Splat Bomb, and threw it at him.

 ***BEEP BOOP!***

 ***BOOM!***

"Ow! Why'd you do that for?!", he yelled at me as shook of the ink from the bomb.

"I almost got splatted by your dumb Seeker, then you leap out of nowhere and try to attack me. I had no choice but to throw that bomb!", I hollered back at him- completely forgetting about the entire Turf War.

"Ugh, great. Now there's ink all over my mask! Better clean it up before ink lands in my eyes. I seriously need to get a visor for this thing."

The Inkling boy then immediately ripped the mask of his face, causing the purple beaded scrunchie holding his two pink tentacles with shiny golden yellow highlights to pop off. He quickly wiped off the turquoise ink from his mask before placing it back on his face.

I couldn't help but stare at him in awe as he tossed his head around before grabbing the scrunhcie off the ink-infested floor.

 _Wow... he's so...amazing. Not just on the outside, but, he was so clever about his plan to splat me._

He quickly tied his "hair" back into a ponytail and suddenly very flirtaciously winked at me with those chocolate brown eyes of his- since he caught me staring at him.

My cheeks suddenly started to burn as I slowly walked away from him and continued the Turf War, trying not to look like a slacker.

 _Oh my squid! Oh my squid! OH...MY...SQUID! He just...winked at me! W-what does that mean? Does that m-mean that he...he...l-l-l...li-li...likes me? No, no, no! Nibs Coraline Watermark, you're getting ahead of yourself. It's probably just another one of his tactics to distract me. This has to be a trick so I could lose the Tur-_

While I was trying to collect my thoughts and help my teammates, I was suddenly pulled back and then thrown onto a wall.

I anime-gasped as I realized that it was the Inkling boy that pulled me.

"You're new to this whole Turf War thing, are you?", he smirked at me as he suddenly got his face really close to me, placing his hand on the wall.

"W-what are you doing?! G-get away from me!", I shrieked as I tried to run, but, he kept blocking my path. I felt totally unprotected and I was too scared to splat him. My cheeks felt like they were on fire as I tried my hardest not to stare at him.

"What's wrong? Catfish got your tongue?", he questioned, lifting my chin up and gazing into my almost teary eyes.

I was too mortified, yet astonished to say anything.

He started to chuckle under his breath and began to back up a bit so I could breathe, however, I was in luck when I noticed that my team leader came around to help me. She quickly aimed her weapon at him, began to charge it, and-

 ***SPLAT!***

She was too late. The pink Inkling girl that my friends and I ran into earlier used her Special Weapon- the Killer Wail- and blasted my leader, since she was in range. She then splatted the tower with her ink, climbed up, and aimed her Kelp Splat Charger right at me! The Inkling boy turned around and shook his head nervously at her- trying to make her stop. But why? Before I had a chance to pull out a Splat Bomb or sprayed the ground quick enough so I could use my Special- the Bubbler, the strange girl sniped me- with a jealous look on her face.

I felt so ashamed as I respawned back at the spawn pad along with the Charger girl.

"Don't beat yourself up. It wasn't entirely your fault. Besides, we have about a minute and five seconds left in the match and there's still a lot of turf to cover! So, get movin'!", the team leader kindly reassured me as she used her Super Jump and got back into the action.

Just then, the monitor in the middle of the park that displayed the map read, **One minute left!**

As soon as **'One minute left'** showed up on the screen, a fast-paced Squid Squad song replaced the metal one.

 _Oh my squid! I don't have much time left! I gotta go!_

I started shaking as I super jumped towards the ramps near opponent's base. After all, it's what the leader expected of me, and I wasn't going to lose to this team! Even if the team has a super cute -yet slightly perverted- guy...

While I was covering turf, I heard someone chuckle behind my back. I turned around and noticed that it was the Inkling boy with the Paintball Mask!

I started squealing as I ran around the tower- and he started chasing me.

 _Awww, squid paste! Not him again!_

"AAAAHHHHH! Stranger Danger! Stranger Danger! Someone, call the police!", I squeaked as I ran even faster- and I didn't care if I got dizzy! I'll be honest; it's really hard to cover turf, refill my ink tank, run away from a weird Inkling boy, and avoid getting sniped from a certain Inkling girl who clearly hates my guts- and I don't even know her! At least, I think I do...

"P-please leave me alone! Can't you seem I'm in the m-middle of something here? So what if I'm new to Turf Wars? What does that have to do with you?! Whatever you want from me, just say and I'll give it to you. Just please... go away!"

"Ha ha. You're so cute running around in circles like a little girl. That's what I like about the newbies. They're so confused and unaware with everything about Turf Wars. As soon as you laid eyes on me, I had a feeling that you'd be an easy target.", the Inkling boy laughed as he continued to chase me.

Luckily, my teammates managed to come around.

The Roller Inkling threw his Sub Weapon- the Suction Bomb- in front of the boy as a distraction. He tried to run, but, he was too late. Once it exploded, the Inkbrush girl used her Sub Weapon- the Sprinkler- to surround the Inkling boy with even more turquoise ink. This eventually made him get stuck, which gave the right time Splat Charger girl to snipe him- and the strange Inkling girl!

"Yeah, in your face, pervert!", the leader cheered as she exchanged high-fives.

"Umm, you can, like stopping running around in circles now! ", the Inkbrush girl yelled at me as she quickly used her Inkstrike- a Special Weapon- to cover loads of turf. I immediately stopped and rubbed my dizzy head.

As I took in some breaths and continued the Turf War with only 15 seconds left on the clock, thoughts raced in my head.

"15..14...13...12...11...", Judd started counting down.

 _I knew it! I had a feeling that he was flirting with me, just to intimidate me! But, at the same time, he did call me c-cute. What does it mean? Does it mean that- NO! You've got all wrong, Nibs! There is no love on the battlefield! B-but, what if he really meant it?_

"10...9...8...7...6..."

I immediately started to blast opponents as I quickly scattered my ink all over many more areas of pink-infested turf. I could feel tiny of bits of sweat running down my forehead as soon as Judd made it to 5.

"5..."

"4..."

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"GAME!"

I completely froze in place. The game was finally over.

"Everyone, please stop whatever you doing. The match is now over. Please wait while I tally up the score."

Each of the teams stood in the center of the skatepark, their eyes glued on the map- that was covered in turquoise and pink ink. My team's leader wrapped her shoulder around my arm and tried to reassured me, as I was apparently shaking with fear.

"Look, losing isn't all that bad. Sure, your level of experience does increase a little and you do earn some of that sweet, sweet cash. Besides, not everyone wins on their 1st Turf War. I for sure didn't. Remeber, Turf Wars are most importantly about having fun."

"And the winner is...", Judd filled the area with suspense as I eyed him dancing on the monitor's screen.

Oh my squid! Please don't dance, Judd! You're not helping! Oh, I can't watch!, I nervously thought as I shook some more and covered my teary eyes.

"With a total tally of 52.5% to 34.5%...

...The Turquoise team wins!", Judd exclaimed as he pulled out the turquoise flag from behind his back and waved it in the air.

"Wait, wait what?! We won?!", I gasped in shock as immiediately started wiping my eyes.

"WE WON!", the rest of team cheered as they began to jump around and do some little victory poses. I couldn't help it, but do a victory pose as well.

"See, I knew you could do it!", my leader smiled as she pulled me in for a group hug. The other teammates joined in as well.

"Everyone, please exit Blackbelly Skatepark and head back into the lobby, so I can reward you with your prize money."

Two of the members from the pink team actually came over and congratulated us. They even shook our hands! Once they finished their congratulations, they left the skatepark.

I suddenly gasped as the boy with the PaintBall Mask came over to me, with a more serious -yet calm- look on his face. Before he even had a chance to say anything, my teammates blocked his path.

"Don't even think about it, pal! Just because this match is over doesn't mean that I still can't snipe you!", the Splat Charger girl growled as she pointed her weapon at the boy.

"We saw everything! Leave our teammate alone! So, what if she's new?! She helped us realize that we need to look out for our teammates as well as covering turf."

"Yeah. That was like such a perverted and creepy tactic. We better not catch you doin' it again, or else you're like, totally going to get it!"

"Listen, I know what you saw looked perverted, but, I didn't really mean it. I wasn't trying to flirt with your friend or anything, honest. I was only trying to intimidate your teammate so my team had a better chance of winning- and that's the truth. So...can you guys forgive me?"

My teammates eventually forgave him, shook his hand, and began to leave the park.

Now, it was just the mask boy, the other Charger girl, and I. A tiny squeak escaped my mouth as he approached me and offered his hand to shake.

"Uh, you forgive me too, right?"

I felt my face burn again as my trembling hand shook his. I tried to let go, but, he was gently squeezing it. He then pulled the mask off, revealing a very considerate look on his gorgeous face.

"Ok, that's enough. Get your beautiful hand away from this weak crying 10-limbed slime ball! I think I'm gonna be sick!", the pink Charger girl growled as she pulled him away before hissing at me.

 _Wait- 10-limed slime ball?! Where have I heard that before? No, it can't be..._

They walked away from me and an argument broke out. I couldn't tell what was going on since the boy's back was facing me and they were whispering. But, things then suddenly quieted down. Out of the blue, the Inkling girl wrapped her arms around him and they shared a kiss. A very passionate one at that. I noticed that the boy's ears were starting to turn red.

 _O-oh. He...has...a...a...girlfriend. I can't believe I falled for his stupid trick. But, somehow, I don't think it was all a trick...right? Oh, what am I thinking?! Of course it was!_

I felt weird just watching them make out like that. But, I couldn't look away for some reason. I regretted that as soon as the Inkling girl immediately sprung her eyes open, lifted her shades up, and glared at me with demonic emerald green eyes. Strangely enough, I noticed that she was wearing dripping purple eyeliner on her lower eyelid. Not to mention, she didn't have the black markings around her eyes like normal Inklings do.

"S-sorry. I-I'm going to go now. I'll, uh, let you two have some privacy. Heh heh. Um, that money is going to collect itself now, is it? Heh heh heh. I'm gonna stop talking now and go. Bye!"

As I awkwardly tried to walk away, the Inkling girl couldn't stop staring at me. I then ran out of the arena and let them have their moment. As I headed back into the lobby, I immediately started pouring heartbroken tears out of my eyes- completely forgetting about my victory.

 _I-I can't believe it! 1) The Charger girl from the other team was the girl that I met last night in the Motel. But, she's an Inkling! I think... Why is she supporting the Octarians? Isn't she supposed to be one of us- the good guys? Does she want our city to be powerless forever? Or, what if she wants the Zapfish all for herself? 2) That Inkling boy... for what I thought was a strange chance at love at first sight, was all just a lie. Even if it was a weird tactic, it felt like real flirting to me. From the pinning into the wall to the chasing to the calling me "cute"- doesn't it all add up to equal flirting?! Turns out I was being to gullible about this. Besides, I'm new to relationships. Perhaps, he's better off with that girl. Even if she's planning something big, I think she's better for with him. What does he even see in me? Probably just a weak little slime ball of defectiveness..._


	7. Chapter 6- A Crisis Draws Near!

I can't believe that I just won my 1st Turf War! However, I'm not feeling very victorious. I just developed my first crush- who apparently was just a trick. He was using flirting mechanics just to distract me. Not to mention, he has a girlfriend- who may have something to do with the Octarians stealing Zapfish. I'm not sure what to believe, but, maybe Inkaletta might have some answers... if I could find her, that is.

As soon as I finally made it back into the Lobby, Inka, Jet, and Judd were calmly talking to each other. In the two Inklings' hands were tiny sacks filled with their prize money.

"Hey, look. Here comes your friend right now.", Judd stated, pointing towards me.

Inka happily cheered as she ran towards me, while Jet nervously followed her.

"Nibs! Nibs! Guess what?! We just finished our match and my team won! The Blue team did well too, but, my team was much cooler-", Inka babbled on about her first Turf War.

"Umm, Inka?", Jet tried to but in, for he noticed my current state.

 _I can't let my friends see me like this!,_ I nervously thought, hanging my head low and covering my face with my tentacles.

"Not to mention, my team was super clever and used some sweet tactics too. Oh, and-"

"Inka?!"

"I saw some epic Special Weapons too. Oh, man. I can't wait to use my Special Weapon during my next Turf War or maybe even Splatfe-"

"INKA!"

"WHAT?!"

"Nibs...isn't...um...well...she- Just look at her! I don't want to sound blunt."

Inka gasped immediately as she eyed a tear drop dripping down my chin.

"N-Nibs?! Why are you crying?! D-did you lose your match?!"

"Like I said, I don't want to sound blunt, but, you don't have to cry just because you lost. Besides, there's always next time."

"Oh no. She didn't lose. Her team was very helpful. I don't understand why she's so upset." ,Judd scratched his head in confusion, as he pulled a tiny sack of coins for my victory out of his... fur?

"W-who said I was upset?! I-I'm just so pumped that I won. I mean, I was in total shock- I wasn't expecting my 1st victory.", I fibbed as I stuffed the sack of money in my shorts pocket and quickly wiped my eyes.

Suddenly, I began to hear familiar voices approaching the lobby.

"You know, you weren't being very nice to that new girl. Calling her a "10-limbed slime ball." What were you thinking, babe?!", a masculine voice exclaimed.

"She deserves to be called that. That girl is not Turf War material. Besides, I caught you chasing her, calling her "cute", and not to mention, trying to sneak a kiss! Don't you even care about my feelings?! I mean, why flirt with her?! She's a freakin' weak crybaby and you know it!", an even angrier tone- that sounded more feminine- filled the lobby.

"Look, I'm not interested in her- at all. Ok?! I swear, even if I was, I truly care about you more than anything in the world! All of these other girls don't matter. Only you matter!"

"Don't try to persuade me into forgiving you again! You know it's not going to work- no matter how many times you do it. I don't want you to ever, EVER use that dumb tactic of yours with any other girl- especially her! I won't let any other stupid girl take you away from me! These Inklings will never understand my feelings for you- they feel differently than me. You only belong to me- and only m-"

"Hey, look. She's in the lobby right now. Now would be a good time to introduce ourselves and you can apologize to her for what you sai-"

I couldn't take anymore of this drama. It's too much for me to handle. I immediately started running out of the lobby, more tears pouring out of my eyes.

"Nibs? Come back!"

"Where are you going?!"

"Huh? Hey, wait! I want to talk to you!"

"Don't you even think about it, mister!"

Inka, Jet, the masked boy, and his furious yandere girlfriend immediately ran after me.

As soon as I made it back into Inkopolis Plaza, I quickly looked around, trying to find a place to hide. I don't want anyone to notice me. I then noticed an alleyway, ran inside, and calmly leaned against the wall, hoping that no one would find me. But, apparently, someone did.

"Wot are you doing here, love? I guess you're not here to order any gear now, are you?", a stern voice with a distinct Australian accent called out.

The voice apparently came from a strange-looking man with super spiky dark hair that had multiple tips of purple, violet, and dark green. He sported a multi-colored poncho, colorful bracelets, brown clogs, dark green pants, and green eyes with a purple sclera. He was sitting on a dull brown rug surrounded by what I believed to be Super Sea Snails. Some of them were shaking, while the others were empty.

I gasped nervously and just stood there, unaware of what to do. I was too heartbroken to even talk to anyone. Not to mention, I don't even know this guy.

I tried to run away from the stranger, but, he stopped me.

"Wait, don't go. At least tell me why you look so sad."

Although, I didn't recognize this person, he seemed very considerate. So, I sat down and explained my situation. While we had our discussion, the man introduced himself as Spyke- a street urchin who sells gear that other Inklings around are wearing in exchange for Super Sea Snails. Apparently, he's only interested in the "juicy entrails"- which basically means that he eats the poor snails.

Having this conversation with this total stranger somehow made me calm down and eventually stop my crying. However, I was a little afraid to bring up the part involving that Inkling boy. Despite that, he was very considerate and thoroughly paid attention to what I had to say.

"Listen here, Nibs. You can't make any Inkling make you feel unfresh. That rotten girl can't have control over what you do or what you say. She's just a brat who probably doesn't have any friends anyways- unlike you. If you ever cross paths with her, just be sure to have your friends by your side to support you and keep your little head up high. I know you can make it to the top one day, love.", Spyke gave off a friendly wink, a small smile on his face. I smiled back it him, but then, I couldn't help but hear my friends calling out my name. That was my signal to go.

"I should probably get going now, Spyke. My friends are probably worried sick. Thanks for the chat.", I took in a deep breath as I got up and walked out the alleyway. Surprsingly, I felt like this wouldn't be the last time I'd have a chat with Spyke.

"Hey, if something wrong ever happens- or if you want to order gear- you'll know where I'll be, love.", Spyke responded as we waved goodbye.

As soon as I left and walked around the plaza, Inka immediately tackled me from out of nowhere!

"Inka, get off of her! It's not like she was abducted or some-", Jet hollered at the crying orange Inkling before being cut off.

"Shut up, salt spray! OH MY SQUID, NIBS! I'm so happy you're ok! Where were you? We thought you were kidnapped by a crazy ghost person and then it forced you to either swallow a tub of salt or marry it."

"What are you talking about? And, get off me- please!"

As Inka finally let go of me and helped me up, Jet sternly said:

"Nibs, we know why you were really upset."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"That boy...and his girlfriend."

"Huh? What boy?"

I felt my face start to burn as I thought about them again.

"You like that boy, don't you? Even though you're aware about his girlfriend?", Inka asked, raising an eyebrow and placing a hand on her hip.

"Ummm, I don't know what you guys are talking about..."

"Oh, really? Then, why are you blushing? C'mon, Nibs. There's nothing to be ashamed about having your first crush and then having your heart shattered into pieces. Ask Jet- it happened to him before."

"I-it's true. Before I was able to get a humanoid form, I was pretty clumsy. One day, at the park, this beautiful lime-green Inkling girl helped me up when I tripped. Ever since that day, I was madly in love with her. I even used to stalk her a bit... which I kinda regret now. Because of family issues, she ended up moving to another city- before I even had a chance to confess my love for her."

 _Poor Jet. I guess I'm glad I'm not the only one who's been through the same situation.,_ I sadly thought before Inka grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the cafeteria.

"C'mon. Turn that frown upside down. How about we stop to the cafeteria and get some coconut slushies to calm those nerves? After that, we'll head back to the lobby to do more Turf Wars."

"I'm not sure if slushies will calm nerves, Inka. A nice hot cup of tea might be better.", Jet disagreed as he followed behind us.

"Pfff. Tea sounds lame. Besides, some sugar will absolutely give us some energy so we can be more efficient in Tur-"

 ***SPLASH!***

Inka accidentally bumped into another Inkling, who was leaving the cafeteria. This caused her steaming hot cappuccink-o to spill all over her clothes.

"AHHH! What have you done?! Why don't you meddling kids watch where you're going?! Geez!", the mysterious Inkling girl shrieked as she cleaned up the mess.

"I-I'm so sorry. I got distracted. H-here, let me help you with this me-", Inka apologized, before I suddenly gasped in shock, gazing at the taller Inkling in front of us.

"Inkaletta?!"

"Nibs?! I-is that really you?!"

Oh my squid! It really is Inkaletta. The golden eyes, the hair, the matching complexion...and that voice.

"INKALETTA!", I squealed as I leaped in her arms, real tears of joy streaming down my face.

"NIBS! Oh, get over here, you little squiddy!", Inkaletta cheered as she squeezed me tightly, tears pouring out her eyes as well.

"That's your sister?!", Inka and Jet screamed in shock.

"Ummm...yes.", I nervously replied.

"Oh my squid. Nibs, you look beautiful! Dad's eyes compliment you so well.", my sister smiled as she wiped away her tears.

"Don't be silly. Dad said you always were the prettiest.", I disagreed as my sister put me down and I dried my eyes.

"Ummm...hi! I'm Inka. Inka Splashington. And, this little squiddy over here is Jet Toner. We met Nibs on our way to Inkopolis.", Inka intervened as she and Jet awkwardly waved at my sister.

"Ooooh, new friends! You guys are totes adorable. Thanks for looking out for my sister.", Inkaletta cheered as she pinched my friends' cheeks happily.

"Ummmm, sis. How come you're not at... you know... work?", I asked in confusion.

"Oh. Cap'n Cuttlefish thought that it was ok if I took a short break before heading back later on. Sooo, since I don't have any plans later on today, I thought that it would be nice if you could come over to dinner with me at this squid-tastic restuarant. Just we can, you know, catch up and stuff. Hopefully, you'll have a chance to meet my boyfriend too- that is, if he can come."

"Sure. Sounds like fun. How about around 7?"

"You've got yourself a dinner with big sis. So, how about you guys tell about your trip here?"

Inkaletta, my friends, and I had a fun long chat about our journey to this amazing city. She even bought us coconut slushies for us- of course, tea for Jet as well. But,I left out the part about the masked boy and his scary girlfriend who basically hates my guts. Although she was my sister, I was too ashamed to say anything about it.

As we were beginning to head back to the Motel, we stopped at the Pledge Box near the Inkopolis Tower.

The Pledge Box consisted of a poster with the Splatfest teams' pictures and colors. A caption on the poster read:

 **Fri, 7/17 at 12:00 a.m. - Sat, 7/18 at 12:00 a.m.**

Hanging onto the poster were two small spotlights. Directly, in front of the poster was small box with two small buttons and two small lights the colors of the different splatfest themes; purple and green.

Like Callie and Marie mentioned on the news, the new Splatfest theme was: Which would you rather ride? Roller Coasters or Water Slides? Inka boldly signed up for Team Roller Coaster while Jet decided to join Team Water Slide. Inkaletta wasn't really certain if she would be able to make it, since she had work and all. I stood there in confusion, since I had a hard time choosing between the two teams. I'm terrified of roller coasters and I'm pretty sure water slides are basically killing machines.

In order to pick a team, I shut my eyes tight and randomly hit a button. Once I hit the button, a tiny beep sounded from one of the lights.

I quickly opened my eyes back and realized that I picked Team Roller Coasters A tiny monitor above the poster read:

 **Join this team? You can't change it later! Hit your selected team's button again to join or the opposite team's button to change your team!**

I gulped nervously as I eyed the flashing green and hit the green button again. As another beep sounded, the monitor changed and then read:

 **You joined a team! Enjoy your Splatfest Tee! It will be delivered as soon as you approach your door. But...you gotta return it after the fest. Sorry!**

After we took a taxi ride back to the Motel, the lady at the front desk handed us our Splatfest Tees. They looked so amazing- too bad we had to return them later. We then took the elevator back up to our rooms, so I could get ready for my dinner meet-up, with my sister. But just as soon as I was about to enter my room-

"YOU!", a harsh feminine voice hollered at me.

"AHHH! Oh no, not again!", I sighed as I eyed the person talking to me. Turns out it was the masked boy's girlfriend- whose dark emerald eyes were staring at me with engulfing rage.

"You listen- and you listen good! I'm going to get really pissed off if I have to repeat myself. My boyfriend- Ikameshi Solvent- apparently wants us to make up and be friends. But, I don't want to. I don't understand why a little simpleton like you would come to a city like this. You don't belong in **my** life or in **my** city. I don't give a damn if my boyfriend breaks up with me- the Octarians and I will get our hands on him! If I catch you trying to get with my man, you're dead, Nibs! You hear me?! D-E-A-D! Hopefully, the same goes to your sister at the dumb dinner. Yeah, that's right. I overheard the entire conversation between you two. That dinner will definitely be Inkaletta's last meal before you and this entire city meets the edge. Go celebrate, eat, and pretend to look cute while it lasts. Because once your sister flies with the angels, hopefully the rest of Inkopolis will follow behind. The war has just begun- and there's nothing a 10-limed slime ball like you can't do about it!"

As soon as she finished her harsh speech, she slammed her door in my face and I just stood there... completely shocked.

 _Oh...my...squid! This is getting too intense for me to handle. What do the Octarians want with Ikameshi?! What's going to happen to Inkaletta at the dinner?! I don't think I can take anymore of this. Maybe... it won't happen. Yeah, maybe she was just trying to scare me o-or something. But, what if it will happen? Oh, I don't even know what to think anymore._

I wiped the tiny bits of nervous sweat off my forehead as I slowly walked into my room, preparing for my sister's supposedly last dinner.

 _Awww, squid paste! Let's just hope for the best tonight! What ever that girl has planned for Inkaletta, I'm down right going to get prepared for it!_

* * *

 ** _Note: I decided to change the Splatfest team that Nibs chose. Now, instead of going for Team Roller Coasters, she is now on Team Water Slides. I thought it might suit her more. :)_**

 ** _EDIT: I decided to stick with Roller Coasters- it ties in more with the story and what Nibs is going through._**


	8. Chapter 7- I Have To Find A Way

Tonight, I was in for a big turn of events. To recap: there's this Inkling girl- at least I think so- has plans to do something to my sister during our dinner. Somehow, this has a connection to the Squidbeak Splatoon, the Octarians, and the Great Zapfish. I'm really terrified about what she has planned. Speaking of plans, the Octarians basically want to "get their hands" on Ikameshi- who btw, is the supercute Inkling boy wearing a paintball mask who used flirting mechanics to distract me from Turf War. I'm getting even more terrified as to what the Octarians will do to him.

Despite all of this drama, I promised Inkaletta that I would have a fun time and bond with her. But, I don't know how I'll do that now that I know she could be dead in a couple days...

"Aaaaand there. Your hair and makeup's all done.", Inka smiled, wiping off bits of sweat and exchanging a high five with Jet.

"Here, you should have a look for yourself, Nibs. You look amazing!", Jet stated as he held a large mirror in front of me. I immediately gasped once I saw my reflection.

I was wearing a black sleeveless dress that was smothered with glittery ink-like splattered designs in multiple colors. On my shoulders was a see-through periwinkle purple shrug with pink-and-blue squid designs all over it. The back of the dress had an adorably large black lace-like ribbon that stopped at the back of my knees. On my legs were two stockings: one dark violet, the other navy blue. Shimmering on my feet were violet-gray wedged ballet slippers. To complete the look, I had on silver ink splatter earrings with a necklace to match, and a pearl bracelet on my left hand.

For my makeup, I had on glittery crimson rouge and pastel pink lip gloss. My nails were even painted with bright lavender nail polish as well as decorated with splat-tastic glittery pink nail jewels.

My turquoise tentacles were neatly tied into a classy bun with a shimmering black squid-shaped clip holding it in place.

"Wow, I do look...amazing.", I stared at myself in awe, my cheeks turning a darker color than my make-up.

"Bet Inkaletta will think so too, Nibs.", Jet smiled happily as he handed me a black purse. However, I didn't accept it.

"A-are you guys sure I don't need a bigger purse? I-I mean, I can't just walk into the restaurant carrying these in my hands.", I shook my head as I held my Splattershot Jr., a sack of Splat Bombs, and two Ink tanks already filled with ink.

"What?! Girl, you crazy?! It's a dinner! Your sister is going to be fine. It's not like an entire army of Octo...things are gonna crash into the restaurant!", Inka disagreed snatching my weapons and putting them in my closet. She then took the purse from Jet and handed it to me.

"B-but...But, Inka...!"

"No buts! Now, quit stalling and go- before you're late!"

Inka then pushed me outside of my room and slammed the door in front of me. I then sighed angrily and headed to the elevator. But just as I headed inside-

 ***BAM!***

Someone's arm quickly prevented the doors from closing.

"Ow! Oh, thank squid. I'd probably be dead if I ended up late for my-", a familiar voice sounded as the doors slowly opened, revealing the mysterious Inkling behind it.

Turns out that it was Ikameshi- who was dressed in a white long-sleeved collared shirt, a light pink vest, a black tie, long black pants with a single pink stripe, and dark brown dress shoes.

He slowly stepped inside the elevator, staring at into my eyes with his in amazement.

"N-Nibs...", he quietly whispered as he continued to stare at me.

"I-I-Ikameshi...", I shyly whispered back, my face burning again.

"Wait! How did you know my-", we surprisingly said at the same time.

"Name?"

"She probably told you, didn't she?"

"C'mon, s-stop that! It's weird!"

The two of us then immediately started laughing hysterically.

"So, where are you headed to dressed like that, _beautiful_?", Ikameshi took a deep breath and questioned, smiling as stared at me up and down.

"I-I'm headed to a dinner with my sister. I was going to ask you the same thing, b-but, I think I can already tell where you're going.", I shyly blushed then sighed sadly, staring at the floor.

"Yeah, you caught me. I'm only taking my girlfriend to dinner to make up for what I did. I already know that's going to backfire."

A couple awkward seconds passed as the elevator slowly went down.

"N-Nibs, I've been wanting to talk to you ever since that incident during the Turf War. But, you ran away.", Ikameshi sighed as he leaned against the elevator walls.

"I-I know- and I'm really sorry that I-"

"It's ok. I understand why. I think I should be the one who should be sorry. I should've known that using that "flirting" tactic of mine would make my girlfriend angry. I'm sorry if I made you feel intimidated during your 1st Turf War- and I hope you don't hate me..."

"I-I've already forgiven you. B-but Ikameshi?"

"Yeah?"

"During the whole flirting incident, you winked at me- you very _flirtatiously_ winked at me. Not to mention, you pinned me to a wall, you chased me around a tower, and you called me c-cute. I was just curious...was it just your tactic or did you really start to grow an...interest in me?"

Ikameshi gasped loudly and started pacing around the elevator.

"W-well you see. I, um, well, I just, ummm..."

A few minutes have passed and Ikameshi was still pacing and mumbling to himself. Finally, he stopped and gulped.

"Nibs, I have to tell you something. Something that will probably affect my future...", Ikameshi's cheeks turned bright red as he walked over to me and gently held my hands.

"W-what is it?", I replied my face getting even hotter.

Sadly, he didn't even have the chance to tell me since the elevator suddenly burst open. The Inklings outside gave us strange looks as we both exited, still holding hands and our faces bright red

Ikameshi suddenly gasped as he noticed a taxi in front of the door.

"Oh, looks like my taxi arrived. Hey...since my girlfriend is...somewhere-probably at the restaurant worried sick- would you like to take a ride with me?"

"Ummm, o-ok."

Ikameshi smiled happily as we exited the Motel and entered the taxi, beginning our destination.

Along the way, we didn't really say much to each other- which was kinda awkward... yet I understood why. His girlfriend would go bananas if she caught us talking to each other. In order to cure my boredom, I pulled out my phone and listened to a Squid Sisters soundtrack.

Finally-after a few awkward minutes, we made it to the restaurant.

"Hey, why don't you go in first? I don't want your girlfriend to try and kill me.", I nervously stated, placing my phone back in my purse.

"Hmmm, I could do that. But, lucky for you, I don't see her in there. She's probably running late. Sooo, how about we go in together?", Ikameshi smiled again, gently holding my hand as we entered. As soon as we entered, Inkaletta was there waiting for me.

"Nibs! Oh I'm so happy you made it! You look adorable, btw.", my sister smiled as she got up from her table and pulled me into a hug.

Inkaletta looked stunning in a short strapless purple mermaid gown with gold jewelry and crimson lipstick.

"Thanks, sis. I'm getting hungry, so let's go order now, shall we?"

"Heh. I couldn't agree more."

We each ordered our food, and it didn't take too long to come. Inkaletta asked for a krill stew while I decided to go for a clam chowder.

"It would've been nice if my boyfriend showed up, but, Cap'n needed him to do some spy work down in Octo Valley. Anyways, Nibs. Mind telling me about that Inkling boy you were talking to earlier?", Inkaletta questioned, as she dug into her stew.

However, I completely ignored her, since I was too busy stuffing my mouth with chowder and looking around the restaurant like a maniac.

"Umm, Nibs. You look pretty panicked. Is something wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh, i-it's nothing, really. Oh, uh, and about that Inkling boy. We kinda met during my 1st Turf War. Why?", I responded as I continued to eat.

"Are you sure you're alright? You seem so tense- like something is going to come in and attack you."

"N-no, really sis. I'm fine. I'm probably overreacting or something."

While we continued to eat, Inkaletta couldn't help but tease me about Ikameshi. She constantly called him my boyfriend and even sang the "K-i-s-s-i-n-g" song. Ugh, my sister these days can be really immature.

After a couple minutes of singing, arguing, eating, and teasing, we were ready to order dessert.

"Ooooh, so many choices! If only I could have all them. Oh well. I guess I'll go with the coconut-and-banana sundae. With extra whipped cream, fruit punch flavored sauce, squiddy sprinkles, and a cherry on top- obviously.", Inkaletta smiled at the waiter.

"I want something light since that chowder was pretty thick. So, I guess I'll have a slice of octo pie with some vanilla ice cream.", I stated my order before the waiter walked off.

A couple minutes later, our desserts arrived. As soon as I was about take a bit of the steaming hot pie, Inkaletta's phone rang.

"Oh, shoot. Sorry, sis! It's my boyfriend. I wonder if he found his phone after he lost it that one time during a mission in Octo Valley.", Inkaletta got up and quickly answered her phone.

Although her back was towards me, I could tell that Inkaletta had some trouble answering her call.

"Who is this?! What are you think you're doing with my boyfriend's phone?! Hello? Hello?!"

I calmly brushed it off and gently cut into the delicious pie- causing steam to fly out. After I blew on it, took a scoop of ice cream, and popped that piece in my mouth, I felt something cold and slimy brush by my leg.

"Ewww. What was that?!", I hollered in disgust as I looked underneath the table. On my leg were blobs of a strange dark fuschia substance. I didn't hesitate and began to wipe it off with a napkin.

"Ugh, just great! The phone cut off. I swear, I will find the person that took my boyfriend's phone.", Inkaletta growled in disgust as she finally took a seat and began to enjoy her dessert.

"Wow! This sundae is splat-tastic. They really overdid it with the sauce though, but, I'm cool with it.", my sister then squealed happily, licking the sauce of the spoon.

After we finished our delicious sweet treats, we paid for the bill. But, as soon as Inkaletta began to search her wallet for money-

"Ugh! I-I don't feel so good. I got a real funny taste in my krill stew and I think the fruit punch flavored sauce was too irresistible. Sorry, Nibs. I gotta go to the bathroom. Please excuse me!", Inkaletta nervously excused herself, holding her stomach as she ran to the bathroom.

 _Oh no! Inkaletta's not doing so well. It has to have something to do with that girl's plans. What did she do to Inkaletta- and how?!_

A couple of minutes have past and Inkaletta calmly stepped out of the bathroom. But, she quickly ran back inside. This continued many times later before Inkaletta finally gave up.

"That's it! I have to go back to the Motel. I don't know what's wrong with me. I-I probably need to go see a doctor tomorrow morning! Not to mention, skip work! C'mon Nibs, let's go."

Inkaletta quickly paid for the bill then dragged me outside the resturant. I quickly searched around the place for a sign of Ikameshi, but, turns out that he wasn't there anymore.

 _Where did Ikameshi go? Did he leave already?_

After a couple minutes of waiting, a taxi arrived and quickly drove us to the Motel- well since Inkaletta forced the poor driver.

Once we made it back, Inkaletta quickly said goodnight before heading to the elevator and going to her room. I was about to head into mine when the lady at the desk stopped me.

"Excuse me, Ms. Watermark. You've received a package a couple of hours ago. However, we sadly don't know who it's from. The sender remains anonymous."

"T-thanks.", I replied as I took the package and began to head to my room- where Inka and Jet greeted me.

"Hey, Nibs. How did the dinner go?", Inka smiled as she closed the door behind her.

"It was very...interesting. I met the masked boy along the way, which was pretty...nice.", I replied, my visible red cheeks exposed as I began to wipe off my makeup.

Inka and Jet couldn't help but giggle happily.

As I rolled my eyes at them, I continued.

"But, then, Inkaletta started acting funny. She was going to the bathroom constantly. I bet you dollars to donuts that the weird girl next door did something to my sister's food. But, I'm not so sure."

"Well, I bet this anonymous package has all of your answers. Let's open it!", Inka cheered as Jet grabbed a pair of scisscors and cut open the package. Inside was a piece of paper smothered in dark fuschia ink and something carefully wrapped in black tissue paper.

My hands were shaking as I slowly began to read the note.

 _"Hello, Watermark. Before I begin to explain everything, let me introduce myself. The name's Octivia- Ikameshi's girlfriend. I clearly warned you about getting close to my man- and you refused to listen. Don't try to tell me that it wasn't your fault, because I'm not gonna buy it!_

 _Now, onto the reason I sent you this. First, you're might wanna search through that tissue paper. Perhaps, there's something that might give you a bit of...deja vu?"_

"Search the box guys.", I boldly told my friends as they nodded bravely. The first thing they pulled out throughout that mess of tissue paper was something in a black plastic bag. They immiediately tore open the bag and revealed a Forge Paintball mask.

"Oh, c'mon! Seriously, that good be anybody's mask!", Inka snarled before turning it over...and I wish she didn't. The back of the mask read-

 **Property of Ikameshi Solvent**

 **If found, please return to it's rightful owner.**

Tears began to drip down my face as I continued the letter.

 _"That's what happens when you don't listen to me, Nibs! The Octarians and I saw everything. Once Ikameshi didn't see me at the restuanrant, he left- which gave me the opportunity to squidnap him. As if I actually wanted to hear another one of his stupid apologies. Besides, I didn't really like him anyways. He was too much of a "ladies' man". Eww. However, he was able to fall under my charming spell. You know, us folks back in Octo Valley rarely have any male octopus-like humanoids...I mean, they're around, but, rarely seen..._

 _Oh, did I mention that there was a little something extra on the mask? Why don't you have a look yourself?"_

"Hey, what's this?", Jet asked in confusion as he noticed a test tube dangling on the mask. He pulled it off and handed it to me. The test tube contained a magenta liquid with tiny black and purple specks. I stared at it in confusion before looking back at the letter.

" _Huh. You Inklings are more gullible than I thought. Ikameshi thought that I wasn't going to bother to show up, but, turns out I did. Not for him though. While you guys were chatting, I sneaked into the kitchen and slipped this poison into Inkaletta's disgusting krill stew. Not to mention, I swooshed by your table and drizzled it all over her sundae once she got distracted with the fake phone call._

 _Whose going to rescue the precious Zapfish now, Nibs?! WHO?!_

 _Ahem, anyways... now here's the deal._

 _I have the antidote that will reverse the effects of the poison. Inkaletta only has 3 weeks until the poison completely destroys her. You will meet me in Octo Valley- along with our master. If you let us keep the Great Zapfish, we'll give you the antidote as well as Ikameshi. But, if you refuse our proposal, you can say goodbye to your sister and your pathetic crush._

 _Tick tock. Tick tock. I'll be waiting for you and your decision, Watermark. Looks like the fate of Inkopolis is in your hands now."_

I felt my heart sink as I let the letter slip out of my hands.

"N-Nibs? Are you ok?!"

"Don't worry. We'll help you find an answer to this dilemm-"

My friends tried to reassure me, but, I refused it.

"Inka. Jet. Please...go. I don't want your help. This is my problem and I need to find the answer- not you two!", I snarled as I turned my back towards them.

"B-but...But, Nibs...!"

"I said GO! NOW!", I turned around and hollered at them, my face drenched with tears of anger and sadness.

Inka and Jet quickly ran out of the room and I slammed the door on them. Once I suddenly realized what I done, I knealt down, my back pressing against the door. I buried my head in my arms, more tears pouring down. I even heard Inka beginning to sob behind the door.

 _What have I done?! That's the first time I ever snapped at anyone before. I can't believe I turned down my own friends. They were only trying to help me. Now, because of me, my friends will hate me for the rest of my life, Inkaletta will die from the poison, Ikameshi will become one of them, and this entire city will fall apart! What am I going to do?! Perhaps, Octivia was right- a 10-limbed slime ball can't do anything about this..._

I sadly changed into my pajamas and cried myself to sleep as the final words on that letter were read over and over in my head.

"Tick tock. Tick tock. I'll be waiting for you and your decision, Watermark. Looks like the fate of Inkopolis is in your hands now."

 **NOTE: This chapter's name was a take on the MLP Song entitled "I've got to find a Way". I recommend listening to this song.(especially my personal favorite remix by MBAlpha) ^^**


	9. Chapter 8- Go Get 'Em Agent 5!

It was the start of the 1st week of Inkaletta's final days of survival. I have no clue how I'm going to handle things now that my sister's sick. Not to mention Ikameshi's been squidnapped by the Octarians and be turned into one of them. How am I supposed to save the day now that Inkaletta's boyfriend is taking days off to take care of my sister and my friends probably hate me ever since I snapped at them? I have no one to support me...

"It would be an honor to me and the entire city if you become an Agent and fight Octarians along our side."

"Whatever you decide to do, Nibs, make sure that your choice speaks from the heart."

"You better not be thinking about joining the new SquidBeak Splatoon alongside your pathetic sister."

"Looks like the fate of Inkopolis is in your hands now."

Quotes began to repeat in my head as I layed on my bed, hugging my pillow close to my chest.

These quotes somehow...gave me the motivation I needed.

I boldly sprung out of bed, aware of what I'm supposed to do now.

 _No! I can't stay gloomy like this forever. My loved ones need my help- and I'm not going to toss myself over the side like I'm nothing. I have to be my own best friend and support myself! I need to do something about this madness. This war comes to an end today!_

I quickly changed into my regular clothes and headed out of my room. However, once I was about to leave, I noticed Jet leaving his room.

"Jet! Jet, wait up!", I called out for him, quickly catching up.

"I know you're sorry about what happened yesterday, but, I don't want to talk about it now. Especially in this state. OK?", Jet sincerely-yet coldly- replied before continuing to walk off.

Of course I was dissapointed by his response, but, I didn't let that stop me from finding help.

 _I can't believe Jet just walked off like that! Is he mad at me? Oh, I don't know what to think anymore. However, I wonder what Jet meant when he said "in this state" though._

As soon as I walked out of the hotel, I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight of Inkopolis.

The lights were flickering rapidly, completely dimmed. Not even the monitor was on. Everything about Inkopolis was...not right. It wasn't like this a couple of days ago.

As I walked towards Booyah Base, I realized that all the shops were closed. On a piece of paper taped to the doors read:

 **Closed Due To Power Outage**

I nervously walked towards Inkopolis Tower, hoping that Turf Wars were still available. Instead, the doors didn't open automatically and was smothered with yellow tape that read:

 **Out Of Order**

 _Aww, squid paste! Ever since Inkaletta's been sick, this city's gone dark and corrupt.,_ I nervously thought as I walked near a large crowd of nervous Inklings. They were gazing upon the Squid Sisters standing outside of their studio, holding up megaphones in their respective colors; pink for Callie and lime green for Marie.

Callie took in a deep breath and pushed on the megaphone's button, beginning the announcements.

"Hold on to your tentacles...", Callie nervously began.

"It's Inkopolis News Time...sort of...", Marie calmly replied as she stared into the crowd.

"We would like to interrupt your time to share some breaking news. As you all can see, Inkopolis is...well...powerless at the moment."

"Well, now that the Great Zapfish hasn't been returned, we barely have any power at all."

"Because of this tragic event, the shops in Booyah Base will be closed. So, you will have to change plans if you were going to buy any new gear or weapons.", Callie sighed sadly, holding her hand over her heart.

"All Turf Wars- including Ranked Battles- will also be canceled.", Marie sadly stated, crossing her arms.

This caused the crowd of Inklings to gasp, talk amongst themselves, and even boo.

"That's not even the worst part! We may have to postpone Splatfest for some other time if the Great Zapfish isn't returned by Friday. We also had some amazing new ideas in mind as well. But, sadly, we can't share it with you guys until the Great Zapfish is back."

Apparently, the entire crowd started to get even louder gasps, talking, and booing.

"Everyone, please calm down! We'll try and think of something to bring the Great Zapfish back in time for Splatfest."

"Like what, Marie? Like what?! You don't even have a damn clue where it is! Oh, my life is over!", Callie snapped, her face a bright red and tears of anger and sadness pouring down her face.

Marie calmly pulled the crying Inkling girl into a hug as she finished the announcements.

"Until next time..."

"Stay fresh...", the Squid Sisters sighed, sadly doing their signature pose.

Once the Squid Sisters finished their announcements, the crowd continued to get upset as they watched the girls walk back into their studio- Callie shedding more tears.

 _Oh my squid, this is terrible! Inkaletta's sick, Ikameshi is gone, and Inkopolis is powerless. Where am I supposed to find help?!_

Luckily, I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I quickly pulled it out and realized that I got a text from Inkaletta's boyfriend- Somen.

"Hi, Nibs. If you haven't guessed already, I'm your sister's boyfriend- Somen. But, no time for introductions. I'm giving you an update on you sister's recovery.

Inkaletta's trying to fight off the effects of the poison. However, she's constantly having dirrahea and throwing up. I'm afraid it's getting worse. It's really hard now that Inkopolis is low on power. Have you found Cap'n Cuttlefish yet?"

I texted back: "How am I supposed to know where he is? I'm still kinda new to this place. #PleaseHelp!"

He replied: "Don't worry, I got your back. You'll find him as soon as you enter the manhole near some trashcans. It shouldn't be too hard to find. #BeQuick #YouCanDoIt!"

As soon as I got that reply, I quickly swooped by a crowd of depressed Inklings until I reached the manhole.

I took in a deep breath as I turned into a squid and slid through the manhole's pipes. I went through a bunch a tumbling until I ended up landing on metal.

"Ow! Does Inkaletta have to go through this all the time?!", I moaned in pain, holding my dizzy head.

Once I got my head straight, I cam face-to-face with a familiar looking hut.

As soon as I stared at the hut in front of me, a strange scream distracted me.

"Th-the-the...Oc-Oc-Oct...", a strange old man stuttered nervously, shaking rapidly.

That has to be Cap'n Cuttlefish. He looks just like the man I saw in the birthday video.

He kept repeating that over and over until it got rather annoying. However, I tried to keep my cool and not snap again.

Once he caught me standing there, he finally finished his sentence.

"The Octarians are coming! NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Captain?!", I shouted, hoping that will make him snap out of it.

"Oh, uh, hi... Guess I lost my cool for a minute there!"

After he took a deep breath, he held up two fingers- resembling a peace sign. Looked like it was some type of salute.

"I'm Cap'n Cuttlefish, leader of the legendary Squidbeak Splatoon!", the Cap'n announced bravely, staring into my eyes as I walked towards him.

"You're Nibs Watermark, correct?"

"Y-yes sir.", I nervously replied, shaking his clammy, cold hand as he continued to stare into my eyes.

"That look in your eye... It's the look I've been lookin' for!", Cap'n Cuttlefish suddenly gasped happily.

"I don't know if you're aware of this, but, the Great Zapfish that powers Inkopolis has been squidnapped. Nobody believes me, but it's the work of the Octarians! I just know it! They want revenge for the Great Turf War over 100 years ago!"

I stood there in awe as I gazed upon the strange creatures on the billboard.

"I've been keepin' an eye on them this whole time, of course..."

"But they stole the Great Zapfish right out from under my nose! Please! You gotta help me rescue the Great Zapfish! Especially now that your sister's ill!"

I was getting completely nervous and I felt my stomach turn as I thought about it. After a couple minutes of silence, Cap'n stated:

"So... I'm gonna take your silence as a yes. Follow me, young Inkling. I need to get you in your new Hero Suit!"

With that, Cap'n opened up the door to his hut and I followed behind him.

The room inside was rather large, but rarely had much in it. His bed contained cracks and held a mattress covered with a dusty pillow and torn blanket. The walls and the ceiling had cracks in it and was slightly leaking- yet the wooden boards covering them didn't help. Every time I stepped on the wooden floor, it couldn't stop creaking!

 _Oh my squid! I feel like I'm walking in some sort of run-down haunted house!_

"I apologize if this place kind of creeps you out- not to mention, is a big mess. I rarely get visitors these days. But anyways, let me go get you your Hero-"

As Cap'n Cuttlefish dove into a large closet, giant strange looking dusty yellow plushies towered out of it.

"Captain, sir! Are you alright?!", I shrieked as I helped him out of the plush pile.

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks. This happens a lot- I'm used to it.", the captain nodded as he tossed his head and held out a strange set of equipment wrapped in clear plastic.

"Here, get changed quickly! I'll be outside once you're ready!", he shouted as he tossed the suit at me and shut the door behind him.

The suit quickly reminded me of the one Inkaletta wore on my birthday video.

Once I finished changing, I gazed at myself in the mirror, sighing sadly as I gazed at the blue lights glowing everywhere.

 _I look just like my sister...,_ I thought as I wiped away early tears and headed outside.

The Cap'n quickly congratulated me once he saw me wearing the suit.

"Starting today, you are Agent 5 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon! This is your brand-new Hero Suit! It'll help you fight the Octarians! Agents 3 and 4 hand stitched this one especially for you- and it fits perfectly! Thank squid it wasn't a hand-me-down from Agents 1 and 2... Ahem, what was I saying? Oh yes! Now let's go get those Octo jerks! I'm countin' on you, bucko!"

"Yes, sir!", I saluted as he handed me what he calls a Hero Shot. Oddly, I almost resembled a Splattershot- just...fancier. Although I did feel awkward thinking that I would be wearing a hand-me down, but, that didn't matter anymore. I was finally in Octo Valley- prepared to save the day!

As soon I was beginning to look around, I heard Cap'n suddenly start yelling- since he was on the phone.

"Agent 2, please try to make Agent 1 calm down! Agent 5 will do her best to save the Great Zapfish in time for Splatfest. Don't try to underestimate her. Doh, Agent 1! Do you think I'm blind- of course I know you're hopeless up there without power! Ugh..."

I completely ignored the conversation as I continued to walk around.

"Psst, Nibs. Shoot your ink to reveal the entrances to the Octarian lair.", the Cap'n nervously whispered as he held his phone away from his tiny ears.

I nodded calmly as I began to shoot ink around the area.

Suddenly, a strange looking metal thingy appeared. I walked over to it and glanced at it. It turns out that the strange looking metal thingy was a kettle.

 _This will probably lead me to my 1st mission_!, I boldly told myself as I turned into a squid and slid through the tiny wires.

A few minutes later, I was back in humanoid form landing on a launch pad that changed my usual turquoise color to a bright shade of green.

 _Huh, this is...different. But, not in a bad way. I look nice in green._

Surrounding me was a strange area with multiple platforms.

Suddenly, a strong static started sounding in my head set. The static then quickly changed to Cap'n Cuttlefish's voice.

"Hello? Hello, hello? Agent 5, if you can hear me, I'm going to give you some advice as you advance through your mission. The launch pad in front of you will help you jump from platform to platform. Go, give 'em heck, Agent 5!"

I bravely headed towards the launch pad and Super Jumped to the nearest platform. As soon as I landed, I came face-to-face with...red looking thingies that had only one tentacle. They were riding on strange looking machines, apparently shooting purple ink on me.

They didn't look too dangerous so I boldly shot them with my ink while dodging their attacks. Suprisingly, they were pretty easy to defeat.

"You're doing great blastin' those Octotroopers, Agent 5!", Cap'n Cuttlefish complimented me.

"Thanks!", I replied as I shot a ramp, swam up it, and noticed an Octotrooper with a shield. I quickly shot the ground, swam in my ink, and shot it from behind before it even have a chance to notice me. Once I defeated it, I launched to the next platform.

This...isn't so bad, actually. Sure I get hurt from time to time, but, it's a lot of fun.

Along the way, I destroyed crates that contained eitheir Armor or strange looking orange blobs. The Cap'n explained that they were called Power Eggs and they can be used to upgrade my gear. Now knowing this information, I collected as much as I could while continuing to jump to other platforms.

However, despite having fun during the mission, I was in for something once I was very close to getting the Zapfish.

After many jumps, shooting troopers, and a lot of swimming to find a key, I made it on a platform with a silver pillar with a large platform right in the center. On the top was a glowing electrical yellow light bulb, where a Zapfish was.

"There's the Zapfish, Agent 5! Quickly, fight those baddies off and Super Jump your way to completing this mission."

"I can do that!", I cheered as I fought off the last batch of Octotroopers. Once I did that, I collected more Power Eggs as well as fill up my ink tank. I then Super Jumped up on the pillar and shot the bubble.

"It's ok, little guy. I'm not going to hurt you.", I calmly whispered to the poor Zapfish, which caused it to stop shaking in fear. As soon as I was about to grab the little creature-

 ***BAM!***

I was suddenly tackled down by an unknown person. The two of us fell off the pillar and landed hard on the ground.

"Agent 5, are you alri- Oh no! Not one of them! This early?!", Cap'n shouted.

"What do you mean, Cap'n?! Answer me!"

The mysterious person then got off me and revealed herself to me.

She had pale skin with a light pinkish-red tint and red tentacles for hair. She wore a revealing black top with silver armor, black shorts with a brown belt, and black boots. A pair of silver goggles that emitted purple lights hung on her waist.

"We meet again at last, Watermark. Now you get to witness my true form! I'm glad I finally got rid of that stupid disguise!"

 _Wait a sec! I know that voice..._

"Octivia?!"

"Agent 5, be careful. That scallywag is called an Octoling. She can turn into an octopus and swim in her own ink too!", Cap'n gulped nervously.

I had no choice but to fight Octivia. She quickly began to fire her ink at me. Luckily, I swam through my ink and dodged it.

"You stupid 10-limbed slime ball! I won't let you get your hands on that Zapfish!", Octivia snarled as she threw a Splat Bomb at me.

I quickly Super Jumped back up the pillar before it exploded.

Before I had a chance to take the Zapfish and run, she Super Jumped behind me.

Once she made it back to the top, she shot my foot to prevent my from moving.

"HA! I can't believe you actually chose to do this. I bet Inkopolis would love to hear how this silly girl saved the Great Zapfish. Besides, you're not the hero type at all. Leave this junk to the older folk. You're way too wimpy to take in all of this struggle and pain. Now, hold still and it won't hurt at all...hopefully.", Octivia snickered as she pointed her gun at me.

I couldn't just stand there! I needed to think of a plan. Just then, an idea came.

"I don't think so!", I hollered bravely as I tossed a Burst Bomb at her.

"HA! You think that thing is going to hurt me-"

 **SPLAT!**

The Burst Bomb immediately blew up in her face.

"Owww! My eyes!"

Once I did that, I quickly shot myself to free my foot from her ink. I then screamed boldly as I pushed her off the silver platform.

"AHHHH!", Octivia screamed as she fell on the ground.

"Nice job, Agent 5! Now, go get that Zapfish!", Cap'n complimented me.

I calmly walked over to the Zapfish and picked it up. Just for fun, I winked and striked a fierce victory pose while the tiny Zapfish shook in my hand.

"HA! You look so stupid posing like some stupid hero- which you're not! Let's face it, Nibs. Inkopolis is about to reach its breaking point and the Octarians will stand victoriou-"

Octivia's speech was suddenly cut off by a phone call.

"Hello?", she groaned in disgust, placing a hand on her large hip.

"Sister, let your "little friend" enjoy her 1st victory while it lasts. It seems like we underestimated her. But, don't worry. I have something planned.", a strangely seductive voice sounded on the other line.

"What?! NO! Why can't you trust me to do it? I almost took her down. Almost! I don't wanna watch over Ikameshi again- he makes me sick! I kinda regret kissing him and-"

"Stop it! Master doesn't appreciate your whining! Just head back to the base and watch over our unfortunate victim. The Octoling Forces and I will handle things from now on."

"Ugh, fine. But, I'll be back for her-and I will defeat her.", Octivia hung up and gave me a harsh glare before walking off.

I nervously thought about Octivia's discussion once I returned back to Cap'n Cuttlefish's hut.

"Congratulations on completing your 1st mission, Agent 5! I knew I could count on you, bucko! Agents 1 and 2 will be so impressed. How about you get some rest for now and come back tomorrow for your next mission.", the Cap'n cheered as he took the Zapfish from my arms.

"Thanks Cap'n! I'm glad I was able to help.", I smiled as I headed back in the hut in order to get changed. Once I was back in my regular clothes, Cap'n asked for my phone number.

"This way, we can keep in touch about what's going in Octo Valley. Oh, and you might want to wash your suit before starting your next mission."

I didn't hesitate to exchange phone numbers. Not to mention, my suit smelled SO BAD. It smelled like raw krill! It was such a short mission and I sweated that much?! Yuck!

It was a little late in the afternoon once I returned back to the Motel. Cap'n said that I've done enough work for today and should head back out tommorow for my next mission.

I sighed sadly as I passed by Inka and Jet's doors.

 _Ever since I started my 1st mission, I completely forgot that I snapped at my friends. I don't even know if they forgive me or not. Oh, if only there was something I could do to make it up to them. Ugh, sadly I only have time to focus on saving my loved ones and the city..._

I then nervously layed on my bed and played a Squid Sisters track on my phone, unaware about what I would encounter the next day.


	10. Chapter 9- Face the Octostomp, Nibs!

Ever since I decided to join the new Squidbeak Splatoon and became Agent 5, my life has changed in a snap. I was going to be the Inkling to risk my life to save my sister's life, prevent my one true love from becoming evil, rescue the Great Zapfish, and restore harmony to Inkopolis.

During my 1st mission, I encountered Octivia- who is really an Octoling soldier. Apparently, her sister has something planned for me, but what?

After my 1st day as an Agent, I quickly headed to Octo Valley to complete a couple more missions and save more Zapfishes. You know, so I could speed up things. Because time was of an essence, I decided to do 2 missions at once. Cap'n stated that Inkaletta used to do that and even skip missions sometimes as well-before she was poisoned that is.

On the 2nd mission, I encountered ball-like Octarians with tiny feet called...well...Octoballs. I had to submerge those guys in neon green ink to defeat them. Not to mention, strange robots called Squee-Gs. They can't be defeated but they have the ability to absorb and erase ink. Probably, my most favorite part of that mission was the Ink Cannon. With it, I could fire huge ink turrets, causing tons of damage and creating a lot of ink coverage.

During that same day, I completed the 3rd mission. This time, I came face-to-face with Octocopters- which basically was an Octarian with a helicopter-like helmet that can shoot ink. Along the way, the crates contained Inkzookas that helped me blast Octocopters at a far distance. I also discovered a neat form a transportation called an Inkrail- which was a long rope made of bright yellow ink that helped travel from platform to platform. Towards the end of the mission, these nasty looking things called Octobombers appeared. These types of Octarians used their tentacles to fly, spit Splat Bombs at me, and not to mention drooled a lot!

Although I did work up a sweat and it was hard to defeat enemies, I really did have a lot of fun. Hopefully, this boss mission would be much more exciting.

On my 3rd day as Agent 5, I was in my room, packing up my now ink and sweat free Hero Suit and neatly polished Hero Shot while chowing down the last of the omurice Somen sent me for breakfast. Once I was finished, I quickly rushed out of the door- without realizing that my shoes were still untied.

"WOAH!", I screamed as I tripped and landed hard on the floor.

"Nibs?! You alright?", a familiar voice sounded in front of me.

"I-Inka! Boy, am I glad to see you again!"

"Y-yeah. Me too..."

"Hey, you'll never guess what I've been up to for this week so far! You know how my sister's an Agent, right? Well, now that she's sick, I'm taking her place- as Agent 5. Now, I'm beating the crap out of Octo...things and rescuing baby Zapfish. Isn't that cool?!", I babbled as I tied my laces.

"Huh?! Oh, um, yeah, yeah. T-that's great.", Inka sighed completely ignoring me.

"L-look I understand that you're still...upset about me snapping at you and Jet last week. B-but, I don't want to lose the 1st new friends I ever made. You know, b-back home in QuillVille, making friends was really, really hard. Mom and Dad told me that I had to break out of my shell and talk to people, but, it's just so hard! I can't tell what others are thinking of me and I didn't know who to trust. However, you two finally came in my life and changed things for me. I-I finally felt more confident and accepted down this hard road called life. So, please, you and Jet have to let me make it up to you.", I pleaded, my eyes starting to sparkle with tears.

Inka stared at me, tears beginning to form in her eyes as well.

"I-I'll think about it, o-ok?", Inka finally spoke as she wiped her eyes before walking off.

I nervously thought about what Inka said as I headed outside- that was looking darker than ever- and jumped down the manhole.

"Welcome back, Agent 5. I hope you're ready for your 1st boss mission.", the Cap'n greeted me with his signature salute.

"You bet I am!", I cheered as I gave him a thumbs up before heading into the hut to get changed into my Hero Suit.

Once I was all dressed and ready to battle, Cap'n gave me some information.

"The Zapfish's power has opened up the Boss Kettle! Once you head down there, something big will be waiting for you. Inkaletta has never had the chance to fight the boss so I hope you'll be brave enough to face it. Good luck!"

I nodded bravely as I walked towards the Boss Kettle- which was much larger and less shiny than the other kettles. I took in a long deep breath as I turned into a squid and slid down its pipes.

Once I made it to the Boss Area, I walked towards the launch pad in front of me and super jumped to the platform in front of it. As I turned back into my humanoid form, I was able to get a view of the area. The platform was a large circle with a podium towards the back and strong headlights aimed at the centre.

As I landed on the platform, I noticed a Zapfish slowly floating down towards the podium. I was tempted to go grab it, but a red tentacle hiding in purple ink grabbed it before disappearing with the poor creature.

As the podium began to spark electricity, lights began to flash on its side. Suddenly, it jumped up to reveal a giant cube with an ink-smothered face, large lips, tiny feet, and bulging green eyes staring at me.

"That's the Mighty Octostomp, Agent 5! Prepare for some squishing, squashing, and smashing attacks from this fella!", Cap'n Cuttlefish gulped through my headset's speakers before the giant box roared a loud battle cry.

The box suddenly took notice of me and ran. I tried to shoot ink at it and run, but, nothing seemed to be working. The Mighty Octostomp then leaped in the air and headed face down, trying to squish me. Luckily, it missed and it got stuck in the ground. Looking up, I noticed the red tentacle sticking out of its back.

 _I have to destroy that tentacle!,_ I boldly thought as an idea came to mind. Before the Mighty Octostomp had a chance to get back up, I shot ink at its side and swam up to the top. Once I made it, I began to shoot the tentacle. Suddenly, the tentacle burst, casuing a fountain of purple ink. I quickly super jumped off to avoid getting hit.

Once I landed on a safe part of the arena, the tentacle began to re-grow and the Mighty Octostomp jumped back up on its feet. As it pulled its face back in, some of the metal plates on the side began to fall off. It then roared again, causing some ink to fly off the ground as the battle continued.

Like before, I waited for the giant box to fall on its face before I began to cover the remaining plates with ink. However, it got up really quick before I had the chance to swim up. I waited once more for it to fall as I swam up the plates, shot the tentacle much faster, and retreated as more purple ink sprayed out.

As the third phase began, the Mighty Octostomp grew another tentacle and lost even more of its metal plates. The ones on the top and bottom were moving from left to right while the one in the middle stayed in place. To make matters even worse, the empty panels had shocking currents coming out of it. It then roared once more as it headed towards me.

Although this looked like a challenge, I didn't give up. I did the exact same routine as before. Once I managed to shoot all three panels, the Mighty Octostomp got up even quicker than before- causing me to get covered in purple ink. As soon as it fell on its face again, I quickly swam up the panels while avoiding the electric currents. I then shot the tentacle one last time and retreated to somewhere safe.

Once I landed, the Mighty Octostomp's legs began spinning in a circle as it began to malfunction. Suddenly, a bright green light glowed as its legs spun even faster and faster. It then came to a complete halt before exploding- causing ink to fly everywhere!

I quickly wiped the ink off of my clothes as I jumped in the air in victory.

"Yes! Yes! YES! I did it! I really, really did it!", I cheered as Cap'n happily applauded for me.

"Avast... They have the Great Octoweapons on their side... At any rate, good work Agent 5! Keep it up, it's a long road to the Great Zapfish!"

After my cheering session, I collected the 10 Power Eggs circling the Zapfish before bursting the bulb and collecting it.

I did another victory pose, but, I was suddenly interrupted by someone laughing evily in the area.

"Aww, look at you. Little Ms. Watermark. I didn't truly believe your sister's words when she said that you're the cutest sister in the world. Not to mention, the bravest.", a strangely familiar seductive voice echoed through the area's speakers.

"W-what? You're Octivia's sister, right? What do you want from me?!", I nervously gasped, looking around the area if she would pop out as I gently squeezed the Zapfish close to my chest.

"Wow. I'm surprised that you actually recognize my voice. I'd thought you forgotten. By the way, a powerful Octoling never reveals her secrets, dear. I must say I was impressed by what I saw out there during your missions. I wonder what your sisters' reaction would be if she saw you fighting the Mighty Octostomp."

"S-stop trying to make me give up. It's not going to work. Just tell me what why you're here, spying on me!"

"Heh heh. Let's just say that Inkaletta's recovery isn't going to go well. Who knows, maybe she might lose it earlier than 3 weeks...or not. I don't care, I never really liked her. Remember those tiny specks in the poison? Those give her the bad side effects while the poison itself just makes her weaker. Speaking of getting weak, that little lover boy of ours is going through a real harsh transformation right now. Yup, there's some pretty brutal things going on with his body and DNA at the moment. Who knows, maybe you'll encounter him and realize that he's not the same Ikameshi that you've fallen in love with for... about 2 weeks ago. Anyways, that's all I have to say for now- don't want to spoil too much. Hopefully I'll get to really see how brave you really are!"

Octivia's sister then cackled like a witch before the area became completely quiet.

I was immediately stunned by her remarks as I headed back to the hut. As I hopped off the kettle, I noticed an outlet that had the kettle plugged into it. The outlet started to spark and steam when suddenly, I heard something like glass explode!

I jumped and quickly turned around to see what it was. It was apparently light bulbs connected to pillars that burned out from the sparks. Right in the center was an unused Inkrail.

When I came back to the hut and questioned Cap'n Cuttlefish, he responded-

"Oh, that? I have a simple explanation for it. After you defeated the Boss, you now have the ability to advance to the next area in Octo Valley. Inkaletta and Somen have been to Area 2 and others as well. However, due to this situation, I had no choice but to close it off until you arrived here. Anyways, enough talk. If you'd like you can come back later and start Area 2- until you get some rest that is."

"I'll do exactly that!", I smiled as I changed back into my regular clothes and headed back to Inkopolis. However, my smile fade as I gazed at the now gloomy city.

 _Ugh. As the days go by, Inkopolis is getting worse- just like my life! Although I could have a chance at saving the Great Zapfish, things aren't looking better for me. Inkaletta's final days are going by fast and Ikameshi's going through drastic changes. I need both of those people in my life- including my friends- and without them to support me, I'm nothing... All right, I've made up my mind. I need to fix some relationships that are starting to tear me apart; starting today, with Inka and Jet. But the only question is, how? But, what if they don't forgive me at all? Then I might have no choice but to face this challenge alone..._


	11. Chapter 10- A Brutal Disclosure

**NOTE: To add a little more suspensefulness to this chapter of the fanfiction, there will be other characters will their own perspective being told through the 1st person point-of-view. I've read many Splatoon fanfics that do that- and I thought it would be interesting if I gave it a try. If you like this idea, please let me know and I will use it for the rest of the chapters. However, if you prefer things how they were before, I will kindly continue to use the original format. You can vote by going on my profile page and vote using the poll above.**

 **P.S. The feels will be strong with this one. You have been warned. I was actually listening to Steven Universe music while I was writing this. (Man, I LOVE that show!)**

 **EDIT: No one really voted on the poll. Although I was a little disappointed, the reviews for this chapter stated that they like this new format. So, "Parallel Lines" will be written using the new format! :D**

* * *

Nibs' POV

Today, I finally defeated the Mighty Octostomp with my own bare hands. I must say, I was not expecting it to be such a challenge. But, I did it! However, little did I know that Octivia's sister was spying on me the entire time. It...honestly sounds a little creepy. Not to mention, she gave some warnings about Inkaletta's chances of survival and encountering a different Ikameshi from before. I hope that Inkaletta fights off the effects as soon as possible and Ikameshi refuses to turn his back on me.

Speaking of not backstabbing, I was waiting for my friends outside the closed cafe- due to the current state of Inkopolis. Because of this, most of the food had to be cooked on a coal-powered grill and the drinks were stored inside of coolers filled with ice. Even if the store ran out of power, these people care about keeping their customers filled with food and happiness.

I sighed sadly as I gazed at my soon to-be-dead phone, waiting for a reply from my friends. Nothing. In the meantime, I read a text that Somen sent me a couple hours ago.

"The symptoms are getting much worse. Inkaletta's beginning to have cramps whenever she uses the bathroom and strong headaches whenever she starts to throw up. I'm afraid that it's going to be more difficult to look after her- especially without power. Hopefully, you'll get the antidote in time so she can help you."

I nervously laid my head on the table trying to recap everything but was suddenly interrupted with familiar voices.

"Hey, Nibs. You're not dead, are you?"

"Of course she's not dead, Inka. Hey, you wanted to talk with us, right?"

"Huh?!", I nervously lifted my head as I came back to reality- gasping happily as I realized that it was my friends.

I couldn't help myself but to run towards them and squeeze them into a hug.

"Oh, um, sorry. H-have a seat. What I want to talk about is pretty important."

My friends nervously stared at each other before sitting down at the table, eager to hear what I had to say.

* * *

Callie's POV

Through the glass window of my candle-lit studio, I gazed upon the gloomy city that was once the happy and upbeat Inkopolis. I couldn't believe that the Octarians would do something like this. Turning this beautiful paradise into a city of darkness and heartbreak. But, hopefully this won't last forever.

"Yes? She really did all of that all by herself? Are you sure she didn't need anyone to accompany her? No? Wow, I must say I'm impressed. Can't wait to hear what happens next. Ok, bye.", Marie calmly spoke on her cellphone before sighing. I couldn't tell if she was happy or just as depressed as me.

"Who was that just now?", I questioned my cousin, refusing to look away at the sad city.

"Just Gramps. He wanted to give us some updates on what's going on in Octo Valley. Oh, he also said that you needed to stop being a grumpy grumps and relax."

"Just who do you think he is callin' me a grumpy grumps! I never get grumpy! I'm chill! Just 100% chill about all of this!", I angrily growled disgustedly as I walked over to the table and plopped down in my chair, taking a long sip of my bottled Kirin Lemon Tea.

"If you say so.", Marie rolled her eyes as she opened up a notepad and began to write down...probably something important while she took a sip of her own bottle of Kirin Milk Tea. She usually prefers her tea hot, but, because of what's going on out there, Marie will sadly have to drink it cold.

I curiously peeked over at Marie's scribbly writings on the notepad. It read:

 _Possible Reasonings for Great Zapfish Squid-napping_

 _Two weeks have passed ever since the Octarians stole our precious Great Zapfish from right under our noses. But the only question is why? What does the Great Zapfish have anything to do with what occurred over 100 years during the Great Turf War?! Could they be using it to power up the Great Octoweapons? Did that plug not contain power enough? Or could they be using it to power up Octo Valley in general_?

"I bet you dollars to donuts that those Octo...things stole the Great Zapfish just to drive the Inklings out of the city and reclaim their Turf. If was one of them, that's what I would do.", I shook my head, disagreeing with Marie's ideas.

"Hey, I'm not saying you're right, but, that could be a possibility."

"Ugh, all of this thinking makes my head hurt. I'm going to get some fresh air. You comin'?"

"Nah. I'd rather stand under the city lights than the scorching sun. Not to mention, I've been running low on sunscreen because of those outdoor gigs."

"Meh. Suit yourself.", I shrugged as I got up from my chair. But as soon as I got up I was greeted with a-

"NOTICE ME SQUID-PAI! PLEASE!", an obnoxious mint-colored Inkling boy wearing a headband pounded on the glass.

I sighed angrily as I opened up the studio door and walked towards him.

"Hi there. Sorry, no autographs or pictures today. Please come by some other time. Like, maybe when the Great Zapfish comes back. Goodbye.", I calmly-yet quickly- spoke as I began to walk back in. But, the inkling boy refused that statement.

"Wait, wait, wait. Callie, listen! I'm a big fan of the Squid Sisters and I've been dying to get your attention. I even posted a bunch of statuses about you guys on the SquidVerse."

"Ugh, fine. What do you want?"

Instead of answering me, he ran away, revealing a purple Inkling boy wearing Black Arrowbands- shivering and sweating in fear. Not to mention, he was hiding something behind him.

"I'm sorry, bro. I'm only trying to help you get over your girl issues!", the mint-colored Inkling hollered as he continued to run.

I took in a deep breath before focusing my attention on his friend.

"Is there something you need, little squiddy?", I smiled widely, causing his face to heat up and turn a bright red.

"Well...um...y-you see...I just-I mean I, uh...umm...well I...ummmmmmm...HERE!"

The Inkling boy stumbled on his words as he suddenly pulled out 2 beautiful flower bouquets!

I gasped as I took the bouquets from the timid boy- who has his back towards me. I didn't hesitate and pulled out off the hot pink envelope with my name on it off of the 1st bouquet. The letter read:

 _Dear Callie,_

 _I've been a big fan of the Squid Sisters even before I came to Inkopolis. However, I've been too girl shy to admit it in front of your beautiful faces. My friends have always tried to help me, but, it never seems to work._

 _I know that it's seems like a bad time to send you this, but, this might cheer you up. Although this city has gone through a corrupt time, you two always seem to put smiles on everyone's faces. Hopefully, we'll be able to find whoever the stole the Great Zapfish. Speaking of smiles, did you know that you're my favorite, Callie?_

 _Most people are on Team Marie because of sarcasm and sassy comebacks. Not to mention, she has a beautiful tone and a more mature voice. But, in all honesty, I'd pick you over her. You have a lot of energy every time you do your newscast and your concerts. I also adore your compassion towards your fans and your quirkiness._

 _I hope you like the flowers I sent you. Stay fresh. Oh, what am I saying? You're always fresh, Callie._

I wiped away tiny tears as I walked towards the Inkling boy, who nervously gasped as soon as he heard my footsteps.

"This has to be the most sweetest, most compassionate, and most heart-warming fan gift I've ever gotten. Thank you- I really needed this to make me feel better about this mess!", I smiled, as I planted one big kiss on his red cheek.

He just stood there, a blank look on his crimson red face. After a couple of seconds, his eyes crossed, his hands were over his heart, he started shaking, and then screamed and fainted.

I giggled as I began to walk back into the studio, holding my beautifully wrapped bouquet close to my chest. However, reading the letter again made me start to get grumpy again.

 _Ugh, who am I kidding? Those sweet words aren't going to help me at all with my struggles. Although work is going well in Octo Valley, it's not going to help with what's going on up here. Without the Great Zapfish, our reputations are ruined and everyone is so unhappy! Gramps knows that I hate seeing unhappy Inklings. Despite all of our hard work, it's just going to make me even sadder._

* * *

Nibs's POV

"Listen, I wanted to apologize for snapping at you guys the other week. I don't know what I was thinking just letting out all of my angry emotions like that. When I found out that Inkaletta was poisoned and Ikameshi was squidnapped, I thought that it was all my fault. I though that I was responsible for this entire mess and I needed to fix it. But, you guys were only trying to prove me wrong. Instead, of listening to you two, I...you know what I did. To get this all over with, I just wanted to say that...I'm truly oh so sorry and I hope that you two will forgive me. Because, if you don't then...", I quickly began my amendment, but, as soon as I got to the end, I started to shake and tear up. I couldn't help myself but make my onigiri slip out of my hand and land on the floor.

"Nibs! Nibs, calm down. It's ok. We've already forgiven you.", Inka reassured me as she walked over to my seat and rubbed my back.

"Listen. The only reason we were avoiding you was because we were...worried.", Jet agreed, handing me a tissue.

"Worried of what?!"

"Your safety."

Once I finished drying my eyes, I nervously looked up in surprise.

"M-my safety?! Why?"

"Nibs, don't you get it?! You're going to some place that some Inklings will never go to-ever. Not to mention, you're fighting strange creatures just to save people you love and restore faith to our city. Why shouldn't we be concerned for your safety?!", Inka hollered, her eyes shimmering with fear.

"We know that you want to get this over with and you're doing in the name of love. But, don't you think you're pushing yourself too hard with this? You have plenty of time to do this. I mean, I understand that you're concerned for your sister and that Ikameshi guy. After Inka and I had a little chat, we've decided...that maybe...we should join you on your missions to save the Zapfish and fix up this entire mess.", Jet agreed as he began to sweat nervously.

I crossed my arms in disgust and stared at my friends with cold, emotionless eyes.

"I appreciate your concern, but, I'm doing fine on my own. I've done all of those missions by myself and I'm just fine.", I stated, taking quiet sips of my iced tea.

"Nibs...I don't understand. What are you trying to say?"

"We've always been by your side ever since we first met you. However, because the situation we're currently going through, you decide to just toss us to the side like we're nothing?!"

I sighed heavily as I tried to make my point.

"I'm not saying that I don't need you guys. It's just...I'm kinda worried for your safety as well. Besides, this is my problem, not yours. I don't want you guys to go through most of the trouble that I'm going through right now."

"Oh, I see how it is! So, you're sayin' that the Great Zapfish going missing and having no power is just your problem?!", Inka growled, slapping her hand on the table.

"Did I say anything about the Great Zapfish? No! I'm talking about my loved ones that could be at risk of dying."

"So they're suddenly more important than this now powerless city- and us?!"

"That's not true! This city and you guys are just as important as they are!"

"Guys! Stop it-this fighting isn't going to help any of us!", Jet desperately tried to break up the argument. However, we weren't even paying attention to him at all.

"You seriously don't understand what this could lead up to. Nibs, you're going through a life-and-death situation trying to get that Zapfish back! What if it doesn't come back? What if you don't come back?! What if you suddenly end up dead? Whose going to show concern for you?!"

"Inka, I understand that. It's just I don't want you guys risking your lives for me. I need to do this alone! You two are too important. Besides, what did the Octarians ever do to you two?! Nothing! They've been harassing me since the 1st day I stepped foot into this city. Now, my sister could be dead in a couple of weeks and I might be buried next to her when Ikameshi backstabs me and becomes one with the Octarians. Why can't you guys just understand that?! This is just so pathetic!", I screamed, slamming my hands hard on the table.

Inka and Jet stood there silently, with stunned looks in their eyes.

After a few minutes, Inka finally said something.

"Octo Valley has changed you, Nibs. In the beginning, you were sweet and accepted help from people who truly care about you. But, now, you're a cold little lone wolf who thinks she can do everything by herself- when deep down, you know you're wrong. Please, Nibs. You need to reconsider this."

"Reconsider what? Quitting? I can't quit now- I've come so far. I will most certainly not rest until the Octarians pay for they've done.", I boldly responded as I got up from my seat.

"Nibs, listen to me. We're not saying that you should quit- we don't want you to quit after all. We're just afraid that you'll fail and Inkopolis might be left powerless- forever. Fighting against the Inkling's arch enemies all alone just isn't the right way to go.", Jet tried to reassure as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

I removed his hand off of me and then coldly said,

"If that's you honestly feel, then we have nothing else to say to each other. Goodbye, friends..."

I then finally walked off and headed back to the manhole, eager to start missions in Area 2.

* * *

Inka's POV

 _Oh my squid! What was that?! Nibs can't be serious trying to avoid our advice! Ugh, she's just like how my relatives envisioned. My grandfather was one of the brave Inklings to fight during the Great Turf War. He fought alongside a Watermark- who acted similarly to Nibs just now. An emoish type. One who refused help from anyone. I was hoping that Nibs wouldn't carry that trait, but, turns out I was wrong._

"C'mon, Jet. Let's go back to the Motel. If Nibs doesn't want our help, then we should just accept that.", I scoffed, grabbing my things-including my half-eaten onigiri- and left the cafe.

"I-Inka...does that this mean that you're mad at Nibs?", Jet nervously questioned as he followed behind me.

"No, I'm not mad at her, Jet. I'm just...disappointed. This doesn't mean I'm going to stop being her friend. I'm just going to give her a chance to prove her wrong- she will need our help one of these days, Jet. I can feel it."

* * *

?'s POV

These stupid Inklings are all as blind as bats. I can't believe they didn't even notice my hidden cameras. Well, if they did then I would be screwed. Anywho, this little idea of mine gave me the opportunity to learn more about this Nibs character.

Just while I was busy jotting down notes about Agent 5 and her friends' little conversation, my phone suddenly started to ring. Turns out that it was my second-in-command aka Octivia aka "The Queen of Annoyance."

"Talk to me, sis.", I calmly sighed, stretching my arms as I laid down on my couch while Octotroopers fanned me, brushed the strands of seaweed in my "hair" and fetched me refreshments.

"Ikameshi's transformation is going really well. He's about 35% Octarian at the moment. However, he won't stop screaming and babbling about how that Nibs girl is going to save him. Sounds like a load of crap to me, am I right?", Octivia snarled, although I was able to hear our victim's muffled screams in the background.

"It's a good sign. We're going to need much more Octarian DNA to ensure of a successful transformation. While we're on the topic of Agent 5, sis, could you do a quick favor for me? Hmmm?"

"What?! No! I don't care what it is- I'm not doing it! I hate being bossed around all the time. I'd rather go collecting more DNA than follow your crappy instru-"

"Hey! Whose the older sister around here?! Ugh, now listen. Agent 5 will be heading to Area 2 shortly. Earlier today, I was able to get a glimpse at a little drama going on up there between her and her friends. While the Octoling Forces and I will take care of Little Ms. Watermark, I want you to keep an eye on her buddies in Inkopolis for a couple of hours. Another Octoling will take your place handling Ikameshi. Once you're done, you'll switch places and vice versa until Agent 5 decides she's done for. You understand?"

"Finally, something that doesn't involve my annoying fake boyfriend. Fine, I'll do the stupid spywork. This will hopefully get you off my back."

Once we finished our chat, I began to laugh manically- guessing whether Nibs will be prepared for what I have planned- or not.


	12. Chapter 11- Octoling Troubles

Nibs' POV

I tried to make amendments with my friends to get them to forgive me for snapping at them. Thankfully, they forgave me, however, things turned...unexpectedly bad. I believe this had to be all of my fault. Jet decided that he and Inka should also become Agents and fight alongside me. I kindly declined it because I was scared that they could end up, well, dead! Two of my loved ones were already in danger- I can't let my 1st best friends risk their lives just for me. Like I said earlier, it's not like the Octarians did anything to them. Because of this, they probably think I'm some self-centered Inkling.

Ugh, looks like I have to apologize to them- again! But, how? Luckily, Cap'n Cuttlefish was able to give the answer to that once I got changed into my uniform.

"Remember when I told you that Inkaletta liked to skip ahead of missions? Well, because of this, most of the Zapfishes there on the completed ones have been replaced with plushy Zapfishes- just like the ones I have flooding my closet. If you want, you can go retrieve those plushies and send them over to your friends as gifts. Oh, and your sister was nice enough to have all of the kettles revealed for you."

"Hopefully, I'll have some time to do them. It's getting late anyways.", I sighed as I jumped into the Area 2- Mission 4 Kettle.

* * *

Octivia's POV

I can't believe that my sis finally gave me something useful to do. Man, it was my dream to do spywork. Thank octos-I needed to look at something else besides Ikameshi's hideous-yet hypnotic-face. Ugh, I just can't believe that he tried to even kiss that 10-limbed slime ball. Bleh, if I was a guy, I'm sure as squid hell wouldn't kiss her. Umm, what am I even saying? I don't even like him anymore...well, maybe he's not all that baaaa- I'm going off topic!

Here I was, in the Inkopolis Motel- while wearing my Inkling disguise of course. My sister told me that Little Ms. Watermark got into an unexpected fight with her friends- and I have to collect info about those fools. Ya know, just want to make sure that they hate Nibs so that her confidence will be weakened.

As soon as I stepped out of that elevator and passed by the door to Room 12, I knew I hit the jackpot. Luckily, the door was cracked a bit open, so the recorder could pick up their voices. I quickly turned on my recorder and slid it through the crack of the door. Luckily, they won't even know it's a recorder thanks to the clever disguise I used. Yup, it's actually a Squid plushy with a tape recorder hidden inside. Clever, am I right?

"Remember, sister. You're a spy- you need to be discreet. Diligent. Completely hushed. Invisible. Most importantl-", my annoying "Captain" reminded me through my headset.

"Bla, bla, bla. I get it. No need to remind me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do.", I rolled my eyes as I rudely cut her off, plugged my headset equipment into the recorder, and leaned up against the wall- ready to hear what these so-called friends had to say.

"Man, can you believe the way Nibs acted today?! I guess you were right- maybe Octo Valley really has changed her.", the weird and ugly blue one grumbled.

"Jet, please don't say that. Sure, she was acting bonkers and totally ignoring our advice. But, she's still our friend- no matter what. I wonder why she refused our offer to let us help her down in Octo Valley. Maybe I was being a little hard on her. I shouldn't have said that in the first place- I guess I offended her. None the less, Nibs is going under a lot of pressure. She probably thinks we're just selfish people.", the even weirder and uglier orange girl sighed.

"Inka, Nibs would never think that badly of us. Those Octarians are the ones that are selfish for taking the Great Zapfish. I'm 100% certain that Nibs can do something about it- no matter what the situation."

"B-but what if Nibs really is in danger? I understand that Nibs wants us to stay safe. However, what if she gets hurt? What if she gets poisoned too? What if the Octarians do something to her? If she really doesn't want our help, t-then she could end up de-...and then..."

The orange girl stopped her blabbing and ended up breaking into tears.

 _Oh puh-lease! I'd honestly be happy if that 10-limed slime ball died!_

"I-Inka, it's ok. I understand why you're in tears. I'm just as scared as you are. Nibs must be scared too. Perhaps that was why she rejected our offer in the 1st place. She really is concerned for our safety- just as concerned as us. I hope nothing horrible happens to her. But, don't worry- we'll go help her out like you said. No matter how many times she refuses, we're not going to give up!"

 _I've heard enough for today. Hopefully this will do. Time to head back to HQ_!, I proudly thought as I turned off the recorder, packed up my equipment, and began to head out of the motel. But, as soon as I made it to the elevator-

"WOAH!", I screamed as I tripped on my laces and fell hard in the floor.

 ***BAM!***

"Yikes- what was that?!"

"It came from outside!"

 _Aw, that's just great! Now my cover's blown!_

"Hey, are you alri- Wait a sec! We know you!", the orange girl grumbled.

"Yeah? So what?", I coldly replied, as I tried to keep my cool getting up and putting my shades back on.

"You're dating that boy with the Paintball Mask that our friend Nibs has a crush on!", the blue boy hissed, showcasing his pointy white teeth.

"S-so what? Besides, w-we broke up weeks ago. I-if your friend wants him, s-she can have him..."

"You sound rather upset about your breakup. I thought you didn't like him. Why is that?"

"It doesn't matter now, Inka. Sadly, Nibs doesn't have a chance to be with him. He's been squidnapped a couple weeks ago and now he's in Octo Valley. Apparently, the...Octarians residing there are going to turn him into one of them."

"Yeah, not to mention, we were there when Nibs received that "anonymous package" during that whole dinner disaster."

"Ugh, what does this have to do with me?! Why are you losers even talking to me?! I have much better things to do than hang out here! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm getting out of this crummy motel and headin' home!"

I snarled angrily as I tossed my head and began to dash for the elevator, but, those slime balls blocked my path!

"Ummm, could you dorks move please? You're kinda in my way!"

"No, we will not move! We want you stop this madness and stop giving our friend a hard time!"

"Exactly! Just give us the antidote, Ika...meshi- I think that's his name- and the Great Zapfish! Nibs is already going under a lot of pressure right now- we're really concerned for her safety."

"Umm, sorry, I'm not responsible for all that junk. I'm just a spy. You're gonna have to talk to the Chief about that, buuuut, she'll most likely say no."

"Who exactly is this Chief anyways?"

"Sorry, but, look at the time. I gotta dash! Byeeee!", I quickly stated as the elevator opened. I pushed the random Inkling out of the way and smashed the button in order to close the door.

"Hey, come back here! This isn't ov-", the orange girl didn't even have a chance to say anything once the elevator door slammed shut.

"Sister, what was all that crap?! What did I tell you about being discreet?! Oh, and before you rudely cut me off, I was trying to tell you that you need to tie your shoes!", Chief scolded me loudly through my earpiece intercom as the elevator headed down.

"Ugh, geez I'm sorry! How I was supposed to know that you were trying to remind me?! Anyways, I was able to record a conversation between Agent 5's little friends- pretty interesting stuff if you know what I mean."

"Good. Just head back into Octo Valley and hand it one of the Octolings there. She'll take care of the rest. Oh, and while you're own your way, do me one super quick favor regarding those manholes? Just...try to distract Agent 5 so she doesn't get involved in it."

"You don't have to tell me twice- I'll do it. Hey, how exactly are you going to do weaken that slime ball's confidence with that recording anyways?"

"Oh sister. You know an Octoling never reveals her secrets. But, don't worry. You'll find out sooner or later.", my sister stated before giggling and hanging up.

* * *

Nibs' POV

Between fighting Octarians, Inkopolis being powerless, and dealing with a beginning of a new friendship, I sure have a lot of time on my tiny Inkling hands. I'm not really certain how much more I can take of this, but, I came this far. I just have to keep on going.

I was in Area 2 of Octo Valley, working my butt of on the missions- including the ones Inkaletta and Somen already completed. First, was the Gusher Gauntlet mission that had well... Gushers. Riding on those gigantic yellow ink fountains were loads of fun that I kinda got distracted and didn't pay attention to the enemies in front of me. Speaking of enemies, during this mission, I was introduced to Octostamps- which are basically baby Octostomps. I couldn't exactly kill them, so just avoided getting smashed by them. Besides, they were just too cute.

The 2nd mission was called Floating Sponge Garden. I had to shoot my ink at the tiny sponge platforms to make them expand and get bigger. Of course, the enemy ink made my pretty sapphire blue sponges shrink, according to Cap'n.

Propeller-Lift Playground was where I headed next. The wind left really nice in my face while I shot the propeller ,which made it spin and move the platform either up or down. However, it was impossible to shoot enemies with neon green ink and keep the platform moving at the same time. Perhaps the most terrifying part was the propeller platform that was underneath a sea of water! Although, I was focusing on Octarians in front of me, I was terrified of falling off and landing in the water.

During the 4th mission, Spreader Splatfest, I encountered giant chalkboard erasers called Spreaders. They wiped away the yellow ink off the platform and spread Octarian ink. I'll be honest, it was irritating having to shoot my ink again once it gets wiped off.

Many minutes have passed, and I was ready to start Mission 5 of Area 2- or Mission 8. I had 3 Zapfish plushies hanging on my waist and one Zapfish gently clinging on my shoulder. Once I landed on the platform, I nervously gasped as I gazed around the area. The area included glass containers filled with growing plants.

 _Why does this place look so...familiar? I know I've never been here before, but... I recognize this place._

"The Zapfish is back there! Agent 5, no time for gazing around. We've got company, bucko! Octolings dead ahead!", Cap'n hollered through the speakers.

 _Wait. Did he just say...Octolings?! Ugh, not again!_

There she was. An Octoling calmly standing there, waiting for me to approach her. Her glossy red tentacles glimmered as the suns rays shined down on them. The purple lights on her goggles shined down on the area around her as she frantically looked left and right. She carefully clutched her Splattershot look-alike weapon in her arms as she suddenly started giggling.

"Oh little Inkling, come out to plaaaaay~. Come out, come out, wherever you are~.", she sang as she began to walk around.

"Agent 5, you know what to do. Remember to use your Seekers wisely to chase after 'em."

"Got it.", I boldly replied to the Cap'n as I then turned to the Zapfish- who was shaking and whimpering in fear.

"Shhh, it's ok. I won't let that mean Octoling get her hands on you. Just hang on tight, ok?"

This immediately caused it to calm down. It nervously nodded as it took a good grip on me.

As soon as I started to run, the Octoling super jumped and landed right in front of me.

"AAH!", I screamed as I almost fell on the ground.

"Found you!", she hollered as she lifted me off of the ground and then side-kicked me- causing the Zapfish to lose its grip and fall of my shoulder!

 ***BLAM!***

"KYAAAAAA!", I shrieked, landing hardly in a puddle of dark fuchsia ink.

 ***SPLASH!***

"I'll take this little guy thank you very-"

The Octoling that kicked me snatched up the squealing Zapfish off of the ground. Suddenly, the Zapfish's whiskers touched her arm and shocked her!

 ***ZAP!***

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-"

 ***SPLAT!***

She got shocked so dreadfully that she eventually burst into a puddle of fuchsia ink.

Sitting there with a stunned look on my face, I almost forgot that I was stuck. Once I got the memo, I threw a Splat Bomb and freed myself. The back of my suit was covered in splotches of ink, but, I didn't think they'd cause too much damage.

"A-are you alright, little guy?", I whispered as I slowly got up and allowed the Zapfish to crawl back on my shoulder.

"Oh my squid! Agent 5, are you injured?", Cap'n gasped as I managed to walk.

"Y-yeah. I'm fi- OW!"

"What's the matter, Agent 5?!"

I winced as I rubbed my back in pain. When the Octoling kicked, I landed really hard in that puddle of ink. I had trouble walking properly. Even that Splat Bomb didn't help me.

"Agent 5, you're injured. Just retreat back to the hut. Let's just call this mission a day- you can't fight in this condition! It's too risky! You can always come back later, once you're healed, of course."

"N-no. I can handle this. Don't worry. I need to finish this and retrieve that other Zapfish- even if I'm in pain."

"But, Ni- I mean, Agent 5-"

 _I'm so so sorry, Cap'n. Please forgive me for this!,_ I nervously though as I shut off the intercom and continued the mission.

 _Ugh, why am I so stubborn?! I'll never forgive myself for that!_

Octoling after Octoling popped up and stubbornly tried to splat me. However, I wasn't going let my injury stop me from completing this mission.

Luckily, I freed the Zapfish just in time- until a certain someone showed up.

"Hey, slime ball. Don't celebrate so soon- the guests of honor haven't arrived to party!"

"Octivia?! Not you again! What do you want now?! Another rematch I suppose?", I snarled back at the Octoling wearing that stupid disguise of hers. But why?

"Oh no- the rematch can wait. I just didn't want to miss out on the party. Speaking of which, your guests are here. May the festivities begin!"

Octivia then blew a purple whistle that she pulled out of her pocket. Suddenly, what looked like an army of Octolings super-jumped and landed behind her!

The two Zapfishes on my shoulders squealed loudly and shook in fear. Even I was terrified.

"I almost feel bad that I can't come. I have so much stuff planned. Lucky for me, I have time to show you my little gift. Oh, you're probably wondering why I'm wearing my Inkling disguise- yes?"

I said nothing. My tiny pupils were too focused on the crowd of Octolings.

"I'm going to take your silence as a yes. I decided to go pay a visit to see how Inkopolis is holding, up. Man, it was not pretty. Not to mention, I thought it would be nice if I said hello to your little friends. Buuuuut, they didn't have very nice things to say about you, to be honest."

Even while I was stunned, I couldn't help but notice Octivia hand something to one of the Octolings behind her. But what was it?

"Anyways, enough talk. Are you ready for your present, "Agent 5"? "

Like before, I was too terrified to say nothing.

"Aww, I thought you were. Ladies?", Octivia snickered as she blew the whistle again.

In an instant, all of the Octolings held up their weapons at the same time and pointed them at me!

"Enjoy the Octoling party, slime ball! Take some pictures for me, k? Laters!", Octivia then laughed wickedly before walking off.

 _Oh my squid, what should I do?! I can't just stand here doing nothing!_

"Fire on my go! 3...", the nearest Octoling hollered starting a countdown.

 _Run, Nibs. Run._

"2..."

 _Run and don't stop- ever! It doesn't matter if you run out of breath! It doesn't matter if you get hurt again!_

"1..."

 _Just..._ _ **RUN!**_

"FIRE!"

That's exactly what I did. Once the Octolings began to fire, I ran. Ran with my eyes shut tight. Ran with prayers of hope etched all over my heart. Ran...and squealed like a baby. But, did I care? No! I wasn't about to give up like this! I didn't care where I went- I just kept on running. Even when the army of Octolings chased after me, I just kept running. That's all that I heard in my head.

 _Just keep running._

* * *

Octivia's POV

HA! I can't believe that actually worked. Nibs is totally distracted. This will definietely buy me enough time to do my work with that manhole.

"Excellent work, sister. For once, I'm impressed with you. You did good. Real good. Now, I suggest you get to work.", Captain congratulated me through the tiny intercom on my shades.

"Heh, what can I say? I'm full of suprises.", I smirked, before laughing alongside my sister.

 _I hope you won't be feeling homesick once I'm finished up, Watermark. Because I have a hunch that you've had your last glance at your falling city.,_ I thought as I slid through a manhole. The manhole that headed to the hut with Nibs' enter and exit ticket.

 _Bingo._

* * *

 **Hi, readers. DiamondPencilsZ here. I just wanted to say that I'm really REALLY sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. I know you all were desperate to find out what happened next. However, you all stayed strong and patient instead of hating me. I find it very hard to balance writing fanfictions and focusing on my school work- which explains why I hadn't updated a new chapter. I hope you will understand and not get mad at me. I promise that the next update won't be take so long next time. Thanks for reading and remember: STAAAY FRESH!**


	13. Chapter 12- Splattin' Surprises

Nibs' POV

Although I only started running from the angry Octoling army for a few minutes, to me, it actually felt like I was running for hours. I tried my hardest to pick up the pace, but, I was too tired to even try. This painful back of mine wasn't helping either.

 _C'mon Nibs. You can do this! You can't stop now!_

I finally came to a stop on the Spawn Point once I wasn't able to hear voices anymore. All I heard now was my breathing and coughing as well as the Zapfishes squeaking nervously in my ears.

"I know, you guys, I know. I'm just as tired and nervous as you two are. I just hope I was able to escape that Octoling army without landing into more trouble." I sighed nervously, before gasping loudly as I eyed the area surrounding me.

 _No way...the tutorial area?! In Octo Valley?!_

Suddenly, I heard a _PEW!_ go off in the distance.

 _What was that?_ I asked myself nervously. I then mysteriously looked up- only to be completely terrified.

I glanced up only to notice a random Inkstrike coming to crash down on me! I wanted to run and hide in a panic, but then-

"There she is!"

"Quickly, we must eliminate her!"

"We mustn't fail our Chief."

 _Oh no. They've found me. What do I do? What do I do?!_

I was ready to defend myself against the Octolings, but I wasn't able to do so when-

"WATCH OUT!" an unknown voice sounded.

I was suddenly pulled away ruthlessly before the mysterious Inkstrike crashed down on me and the Octoling army fired their attacks. We trampled down the ramp in front of me causing a couple Splat Bombs to be accidentally dropped amongst being pulled.

 ***SPLAAAASSSSH!***

"Kyaa!" an Octoling screamed as she got covered in fuchsia ink from the Inkstrike.

 ***BEEP BOOP!***

 ***BOOM!***

 ***BEEP BOOP!***

 ***BOOM!***

"AHHH! She's fighting back!"

"Not the "Infinite Tears of Heaven" technique!"

"She didn't even have a special read-"

"That doesn't matter now!"

"Retreat! Retreat! Head back to the base- NOW!"

The Octoling army immediately ran away as soon as the Splat Bombs began to cover them in my ink.

 ***BEEP BOOP!***

 ***BOOM!***

 ***BEEP BOOP!***

 ***BOOM!***

I nervously held my hand over my beating heart, taking in long deep breaths. I was relieved that I wasn't getting chased anymore- or that I didn't get hit by a random Inkstrike.

"Thank octos you're ok. The Octostriker didn't have a chance to get ya. It seriously needs to work more on its aim." the unknown voice sounded again.

The Zapfishes and I squeaked in surprise as the mysterious voice suddenly echoed out of nowhere. I looked around frantically, trying to determine where the voice came from.

 _Wh-who said that?! A-and…Octostriker? What is that?!_

"Hey, calm down. No need to be so afraid. I know who you are. Besides, the Captain can't afford to have another agent in a life-or-death situation."

I slowly turned around and then noticed a figure standing behind a tree. I nervously got up as the figure started walking towards me. The Zapfishes and I started to shake in fear.

 _Who in the name of squid paste is that?!_

Once I was able to get a good sight of the mysterious person, I gasped at sight of the person's identity.

"Hey, Agent 5- I mean, Nibs Coraline Watermark. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

 _No way! Is that a…a…_

* * *

Haru's POV

Wow, she shakes a lot. Ms. Chief was right- she doesn't look like a hero at all. But, I don't want to say that right to her face though. Besides, she's still new to all of this.

Oh! Hi there, reader- or readers. Sorry about that- I was spacing off. The name's OCTO-75812. But, you can call me Haruna or Haru for short. **Just** Haru by the way- Octolings don't really have last names. I-I think.

…

What? You'd think you'd expect my name to have Oct- in front of it?! Pffft, no way, Jose. Ms. Chief's real name doesn't have an Oct- in it, so why can't mine? Ahem, anyways, I'm going off topic. Back to this situation…

"Yup, I'm an Octoling. But, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to he-"

"S-stay back. Don't come any closer! I won't let you get your hands on these Zapfishes!" Nibs nervously screamed, pointing her weapon at me with a trembling hand.

"Hey, hey. Relax. It's ok. I just want to help you out with- INKSTRIKE!"

The Octostriker fired off another Inkstrike that was about to head in our direction. We quickly jumped out of the way at the same time before it hit any of us.

 ***SPLAAAASSSSH!***

"C'mon, follow me, Nibs. I know this place inside n' out." I kindly indicated, pointing to the 1st checkpoint.

"What makes you think I should listen to you? I'm not going to fall for one your tricks." she stubbornly refused with a cold glare as she used a Seeker and followed behind it in squid form.

 _Shoot! She's not going to listen to me! I need to think of something in order to gain her trust! But what? I'll think about it later. For now, I have to make sure she doesn't land into trouble_ , I sighed in dissatisfaction as I discreetly followed behind her.

* * *

Nibs' POV

Who does this Octoling think she is? Pretending to be nice and friendly just so she can backstab me later?! Well, I'm not as naïve as she thinks I am. I'm not going to fall for that juvenile game of hers. But, what really bugs me is that this Octoling looks really...different. In the good sense, I guess.

She wore the exact same armor, boots, and Goggles just like the average Octoling. But, her goggles and armor were lightly sprayed hot pink- just not too much to overpower the silver. The chestplate sported a small glittery salmon pink ink splotch sticker in the shape of a heart. The dull brown belt and shoulder straps attached to the chestplate were plastered with glittery happy face stickers. Underneath her belt was a lavender tutu-like tulle skirt with long strands of razzmatazz colored tulle that flowed from her waist to under her knees. The boots had cute, tiny hot pink bows on the toe caps and the laces were painted bright rainbow colors, from orange to blue, from green to purple, and from turquoise to pink. Her tentacles weren't in the average bouffant hairstyle the Octolings usually wear either. They were much longer and tied into a ponytail held together with a purple bead scrunchie _. A very familiar looking_ purple bead scrunchie. Her curled bangs were held together with a fuchsia peace sign shaped hairclip that had tiny strings of rainbow-colored beads and charms hanging down from it.

 _She has to be the strangest Octoling I've ever seen in my life_ , I nervously told myself as I shot the Squee-Gs to get the Power Eggs on top of them. I then quickly turned into a squid to get to the other side of the wall, heading towards the second checkpoint. Of course, that annoying Octoling followed me, for some reason. Seriously, she's acting like she's some sort of creepy stalking fangirl or something! What's her deal anyways?

"Hey, Octodivers. Leave Agent 5 alone, will ya? Chief's orders! "C'mon, can't you guys let her celebrate for ONCE without attacking her for ONCE?! Sheesh!" the Octoling rudely hollered to her comrades, preventing them from shooting me. Because of her, the mission became much easier than the other ones.

 _Hmm, I suppose this Octoling isn't really trying to back stab me. She did say that she wasn't going to hurt me- and as of now, she hasn't. Maybe I was a little too quick to judge- I blame my stubbornness. I just really wanted to finish the rest of the missions in Area 2 and then head on home. I really owe her an apology and a thank you. Speaking of which, perhaps I should call Cap'n right now and-_ , I calmly thought to myself as I managed to reach the 3rd and 4th checkpoints easily without getting hurt. While I was blasting Octodivers, I thought it would be best to turn my intercom back on and call Cap'n Cuttlefish- he's probably worried sick about me. However, as I was about to turn my intercom back on-

"AGENT 5!"

"STEP AWAY FROM THAT OCTOLING!"

The Octoling and I immediately anime-gasped loudly as soon as we noticed two anonymous figures standing on a platform right below the walls I was going to climb up. They then suddenly Super Jumped down- heading straight towards the Octoling!

Among closer inspection, I noticed the familiar blue glow- like the ones on my Hero Suit. I suddenly realized that there were Agents! The two agents both sported their tentacles tied in the back to keep them out of their faces. One agent sported longer "hair", dark sunglasses, and a hot pink beanie with a star-shaped pin. The other Agent had much shorter tentacles with a green hat worn backwards and a white face mask. They each changed their original ink colors- whatever they were before- to match my natural turquoise ink. That only applied to the tips of her tentacles, however. I wonder how...

"FREEZE, YOU ROTTEN 8-LIMBED STALKER!" the Roller Agent hollered as she swung her roller, causing ink to fly at the Octoling. At the same time, the charger girl quickly fired a line of ink going in the same direction.

"No wait! STOP!" I hollered, running in front of the shaking Octoling.

"Agent 5- NO! What are you-"

 ***BLAM!***

 ***SCREECH***

"AHHH!" I screamed as I got hit with their attacks. Thankfully, I wasn't hurt, but, the strikes hit me so hard that I ended up getting pushed back.

Once the two Agents touched the ground, they immediately ran towards me, as I managed to get up easily.

"Agent 5, why did you prevent us from attacking that Octoling?!" the charger girl sternly yet kindly questioned me, a disappointed look in her golden irises.

"Because…she's a good person; she doesn't want to hurt me. But enough about me! What I want to know is- who are you guys?!" I nervously hollered staring at the much taller Inklings.

"Well, we're glad you asked. Forgive us for being rude, Agent 5. Allow me to introduce ourselves. I'm Agent 1 and the charger girl over here is Agent 2. Cap'n Cuttlefish sent us here because _a certain someone_ turned off their intercom and boy, did he go bananas. Hee hee. He had us track you down to see how you were doing. Overall, the good news is that you're ok." Agent 1 cheered, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"However, the bad news is that you could've been attacked by this Octoling. What's your deal anyways? How do we know you aren't really trying to harm Agent 5, huh?", Agent 2 gazed into the Octoling's eyes- well mask- and pointed her charger at her.

"Please, I beg of you. Don't hurt me! I know this is going against Octoling protocol- and Ms. Chief will most likely pound me into nothing but ink splatters- but, I really don't have any intentions to kill Agent 5! I swear- you have to believe me!"

"Oh really? So, you expect us to believe that following Agent 5 around means that you had no intentions to attack her?"

"Ni- um, A-Agent 5 is telling the truth. I was only trying to protect her- honest! I don't want to fight the Inklings; I only want to bring peace between my species and yours. I don't appreciate the fact that two different species that act so similarly would want to get into a conflict. Why can't we all just get along? Sure, we don't have any power because the Inklings basically won the Great Turf War, but, the Octarians should at least be grateful that we have someplace to live. If only there was something I could do to stop all these hatred and violence. But, judging by the looks of things, I guess not…"

Agents 1 and 2 then exchanged nervous looks, wondering what they should do with this Octoling. After a couple of whispers, gazes, and sighs, they finally reached their verdict.

"Alright, Ms. Octoling. Agent 1 and I have decided to let you go. No need to worry about your Chief- your secret is safe with us. We, however, do appreciate your bold act of pacifism and keeping your eye out for Agent 5.", Agent 2 calmly nodded her head as she lifted her charger above her shoulders.

"We just hope she wasn't too much trouble- we know she can't help being so cold and stubborn. Um, n-no offense, Agent 5. Hee hee.", Agent 1 walked over to me and rubbed my back.

 _I actually am offended, Agent 1. But I don't care. I feel like I deserved that. It's the truth anyways..._

"Thank you, thank you both for sparing me! I honestly believe that this is a big step to accomplishing my goal for peace between our races. Speaking of which, I'd like to offer Agent 5 something as proof of my gratitude.", the Octoling gratefully got her knees and bowed before getting back up and running behind a wall.

"What is she up to?", Agent 2, nervously questioned, pushing one of her bangs out of her face.

"Maybe she has some chips on her or something? I could really go for some chips right now! Ooh, or maybe some peanut butter crackers!", Agent 1 guessed, happily giggling as struck a silly pose with her roller.

After a few minutes, the Octoling walked towards us…without her armor. She only had on a black shirt that had a single purple stripe going down the side, similar to that of her pants. She also took of her Goggles and wore it around her neck, exposing her bright teal eyes and dripping purple marks- that had tiny colorful jewels underneath them.

"GAH!", Agent 1 and 2 gasped as they took a couple steps back.

"Agents, I know this looks very odd to you, but, please listen to me. I noticed Agent 5's uniform was tattered, so, I decided to offer her mine in exchange for hers. I'll be honest, I'm not the best at repairing a Hero Suit- since I've never actually repaired one before. H-However, at least let me do something to hopefully help you accomplish your goal- and mine."

I nervously gazed at the Octoling's armor, uncertain about whether I should accept her generous offer or not. Sure, it was very generous of her, but, what will Cap'n Cuttlefish say?

 _Looks like you don't have any other choice, Nibs_. _It's either_ _wear this or continue the mission in my underwear_ , I nervously told myself, sighing as I took of my vest, removed the slightly smelly black jacket, and handed them to the Octoling- who in exchange handed me her armor. I took in a large gulp as I quickly put on the extremely adorned armor.

"Wow, how convenient. That armor fits you like a glove.", the Octoling giggled as she and the Agents stared at me, sporting my new "suit." The Octoling wore the vest around her shoulders like a shawl and wrapped the jacket around her waist. My face started to burn as I attempted to pull down my black shirt, hoping it could stretch a little. It kind of exposed a bit of my belly- which I didn't really appreciate- but overall, I guess wearing the armor didn't feel that bad. It could really do without the silly adornments though. It's kind of…blinding. How can she even fight in this thing without tripping on the tulle?!

"Heh, ya know. It's kinda funny. Ms. Chief will have my head if I'm caught wearing _this_ and not my uniform. But, you know what? I don't care. I won't really need that old thing anymore- not where I'm going. *Sigh*, anyways, I better get going. I'd rather not take up more of your time. See ya later, Agents!", the Octoling then sighed as she waved goodbye and walked off.

"WAIT! I-I don't even know your name. At least tell me your name.", I immediately stopped her after realizing I haven't gotten her name- or the chance to apologize about earlier.

"Heh heh. Oops, how rude of me. It's Haruna, but Haru will work just fine too. **Just** Haru. Us Octolings don't really have last names.", Haru walked back to us and smiled, offering her hand for me to shake.

"O-oh. Well, i-it's nice to meet you, H-Haru. Oh, a-and thanks, for your help…a-and s-sorry for, uh, you know…me and my stupidity.", I stuttered, as I shook her hand politely.

"You're not stupid, Ni- I-I mean, A-Agent 5. The storm is responsible for making you do those things, no matter how hard you try to resist them. It can be hard to not lose faith when you're trying to find that happiness at the end of the storm, huh?"

I suddenly gasped as our family motto clicked in my head.

 _"_ _There is happiness at the end of each storm. No matter what the storm brings, don't lose faith, trust your allies, use your skills, -and together- you'll shine like a rainbow."_

 _Oh my squid! What's wrong with me?! How could I forget the family motto? Oh, if Inkaletta were here, she's definitely wouldn't appreciate that. She's been devoted to following that motto ever since Day 1. Oooh, how could I have been so…stupid?,_ I thought in a panic as I started to get sweaty and tiny tears filled up my eyes.

"She makes a convincing point. You honestly can't blame yourself for doing whatever you did, Agent 5. Doing all of these missions in Octo Valley put a lot of pressure on you and you were afraid of what would become of yourself in the future. Just…don't beat yourself up, ok? Things will get better later on, I promise. Oh, and stop being such a grumpy grumps all the time and try to relax!", Agent 1 agreed with Haru, giving me the peace sign while wearing a large positive grin on her face. Although I couldn't see most of her face, Agent 2 looked like she wanted to cheer me up as well, giving me the peace sign as well.

"I…I guess you're right.", I wiped away those tiny trickles of tears, calmly corresponding with Agent 1, doing the peace sign salute with a slightly awkward grin on my face.

After a few minutes of making peace signs and a couple giggles, Haru politely cleared her throat.

"Well, like I said, I'd rather not waste anymore of your precious time- it's almost nighttime. I should probably get going, but, before I do that, there's one more thing I need to tell you- it's more of a message I should say."

"A message you say? From who?", Agent 2 asked, adjusting her face mask.

"From a friend that Nibs- um Agent 5- most likely knows very, _very_ well. He just wanted to say that he misses you Nibs- a lot- and he hopes that he can see you again soon. Anyways, that's all I have to say. I hope we can see each other again soon.", Haru replied with a considerate look on her face- _a very familiar_ considerate look.

 _C-could that message be from I-Ikameshi? I hope he's doing okay. Oh, I miss him so much too!,_ I nervously thought as Haru said her farewells to Agents 1 and 2 before turning into an octopus and swimming away.

"Alright, now that we got that Octoling situation out of the way, let's get back on track on _this_ current situation.", Agent 1 finally spoke, walking towards me, dragging her roller behind her.

"Listen, Agent 5. Cap'n wants you to return back to the hut- just like he said earlier, but you refused to follow orders. Don't worry about the mission- Agent 1 and I will take care of finishing it as well as the Boss Mission. Just head back to the hut immediately before-", Agent 2 instructed me before Agent 1 suddenly interrupted her.

"Wait! Are you _really_ sure this is a good idea? I-I mean, just think about it. What if Nibs is on her way back and an Octarian mysteriously attacks her out of nowhere? To be honest, I-I don't think this is a good idea. Before you get mad at me, just let me-"

"Stop right there. Do you even realize that you're disobeying Captain's orders as well? You heard how frantic and scared he sounded when he asked us to find Agent 5. I honestly think it would be better for us if we caused less drama and tension- Agent 5 is only going to get more stressed, nonetheless colder and more stubborn. We can't have Nibs end up getting more injuries or worse, getting killed, can we? Now, c'mon, this is for the best, Agent 1. We have to let Agent 5 get to safety- NOW."

 _What are you guys doing? We're wasting time. We shouldn't be fighting._

"Agent 2, I get it. You don't Nibs to get hurt- I don't either. But, she did come all this way though. To be honest, I think Nibs should stay here with us- where she's safe.", Agent 1 said in her defense, an uncompromising look on her face.

 _Why are you guys arguing over something so…just stop._

"Do I need to remind you that Nibs came all of this way _by herself?_ I'm pretty sure she's capable of doing things on her own now. Nibs isn't a little baby anymore. She'll be fine on her way back- now stop your fretting."

 _Stop. Please, stop…_

"Excuse me, but I'm not fretting, thank you very much. I'm simply disagreeing with you-"

"Guys, guys, **STOP!** I can't take this fighting anymore! You guys are reminding me of that pointless fight I had with my friends! The pointless fight that keeps making me doubt myself and my choices!", I suddenly screamed just to stop the Agents from arguing, as I tossed my Hero Shot down on the ground and dropped to my knees, covering my ears.

The Agents gasped as they eyed me looking face down on the ground, my panicked wheezing getting louder and louder.

"A-Agent 5, you're with us now. There's nothing to be afraid of, alright? You're going to be okay.", Agent 1 nervously attempted to condolence me as she lifted me off the ground and rubbed my back.

* * *

Agent 2's POV

I was afraid this was going to happen. A panic attack- a strong sign that could possibly lead to depression. Inkaletta's told me a story once about her mother having a panic attack many times. I was hoping that Agent 5 wouldn't have one herself, but, turns out I was wrong.

"AAAHHH! I wanna get out of here! I wanna go home!", poor Agent 5 screamed, holding her head as she continued to wheeze.

"Alright, Agent 2. I guess you were right- Nibs can't be here. I'll just get her back to the hut and then we'll-", Agent 1 turned to speak to me as she attempted to lift Agent 5 off of the floor, but she continued to drop on her knees.

"I think you mean **I'll** get her back to the hut. I can get her there much faster without causing a scheme.", I cut her off as I walked towards the trembling Agent 5.

"I-I want to go h-home. I want to be with my sister. I-I-I want to see my friends again… A-And, I-Ikameshi…I miss him. I miss him so m-much!", Agent 5 whispered, tears immediately falling from her eyes and plopping onto the ground.

"I know you do, Agent 5. But, your sister's in the hospital right now and she needs a lot of care and attention. As for your friends, I'm pretty sure they want to see you too. And, whoever this Ikameshi guy is, he probably misses you as much as you miss him. But, don't worry. Everything's going to be ok. Now, c'mon. Let's get you back to the hut, where you're safe.", I calmly spoke to her, as she wiped her tears and slowly got off the ground, limping towards me. At the same time, I picked up her Hero Shot from the ground.

 _Looks like the impact from Agent 5 throwing it must have caused it to crack. It should still be of use though- all it needs is some patching and it's good to go.,_ I thought to myself, as I noticed cracks on the Hero Shot.

"WAIT! You're just going to make me retrieve the Zapfish _by myself_? Why?! Are you seriously punishing me for not agreeing with your plan?! I'm starting to get sck of this you know!", Agent 1 hollered, crossing her arms and shaking her head in disgust.

"Hey, quit overreacting- it's not like I'm going to abandon you or anything. I want you to complete the mission because we'll be able to save some time in order to complete the Boss Mission **together**. Once I'm done getting Agent 5 back to the hut, I'll come back and hopefully you'll already have finished the Mission and got the Zapfish. Sheesh, do I have to explain every single plan to you every time?!", I grumbled in disgust as I carried the now slightly sleepy Agent 5 bridal style and gently placed her weapon in her hands. Holy squid, Agent 1 can be so annoying at times like this. She's done missions by herself before, so, why can't she do it now?!

"UGH, fine! But don't come crying to me asking for help if Nibs goes missing or whatever!", Agent 1 scoffed, as she turned into a squid and Super-Jumped to the Final Checkpoint. I rolled my eyes, disagreeing with that last comment, and raced my way back to the hut.

* * *

Octivia's POV

Phew. Man it took me forever to get this thingy-doo set up. So much wires to connect here and there- but, it's not like I'm complaining or anything. I think I honestly prefer _this_ more than spying on Watermark's annoying friends **or** dealing with my fake boyfriend. Man I really need to make up my mind.

"Sis, the setup is complete. I should be on my way back in a couple of minutes- I'm afraid I'm going to have a little trouble trying to escape unnoticed though.", I quietly whispered to "the Chief" through my headset, turning into an octopus and quietly peeked through a tiny crack between the manhole and the cover. I was able to overhear "Cap'n Crabbycake" angrily hollering on the phone as he paced up and down frantically.

"Take your time, sister. I honestly hope _this_ plan will succeed. After you failed the whole spy game and I had no choice but to toss that plan down the drain, we can't afford to screw up again."

"Hey, no need to worry about me. I'll be back at HQ ASAP. Laters!", I assured "the Chief" as she hung up and got back to whatever she was doing.

 _Well, little Ms. Watermark. I can just smell the victory for us Octarians already. I bet you're pretty feeling homesick now, aren't ya? I just hope that last glance of your beloved Inkopolis you just had earlier was really worth it._

* * *

 **Hey, everyone. DiamondPencilsZ. I really just wanted to take this chance to apologize for my absence. 1) I had finals coming up and I really wanted to use my time wisely to study for them. Of course, I was working on this while I was studying- which honestly increased my stress. I ended up going to bed very late and I haven't gotten much sleep. *sigh* Luckily, I got them out of the way so I can focus more on my writing. 2) Before you guys starting yelling at me in the reviews, yes, I KNOW! This chapter is LONG! Chapter 5 is coming in at 2nd place for being the 2nd longest. Like I said before, I was working on this chapter during my study time- at home and at school. Not to mention, writing happens to be my passion- it's one of my gifts. Can you honestly blame me?! I'll try to make Chapter 13 shorter without going overboard. Anyways, it's time for me to shut up. I need my sleep- it's after 12! *yawn***

 **Thanks for reading and remember- STAAAY FRESH!**


	14. Chapter 13- Let Our Mistakes Bring Hope

Agent 2's POV

Ahhh, at last. Agent 5 and I were back at the hut, safe and sound. I'll be honest- it wasn't easy. Enemies continuously attacked, from those Octolings with their annoying giggles to those ant-sized Octostamps. They kept getting ink all over my uniform- it was such a turn-off. Nonetheless, I fought off my opponents AND keep Agent 5 as well as the Zapfishes asleep. As long as Agent 5 is safe and the Zapfishes are in good hands, things should be just fine.

"Oh, thank holy Zapfish she's alright! I swear, _I_ almost had a panic attack when I suddenly lost connection with Agent 5! I was afraid that something happened to her. Thank you so much for taking time off your schedule to come to Octo Valley and assure Agent 5's safety.", Cap'n Cuttlefish immediately burst into tears of joy as he stopped his pacing once he noticed me carrying Agent 5 along with her little Zapfish friends. He then opened the hut's door for me, so I could rest Agent 5 on his bed.

"Anything for my grandfather.", I giggled through my mask as the Zapfishes crawled on my shoulders while I carefully placed a warm blanket over Agent 5, a tiny puddle of turquoise drool dripping from her mouth.

"She deserves her rest. Let's not disturb her. Doh, I can't help but not stay mad at Nibs! I mean, just look at that precious face!"

"Shhh, let's talk about this outside.", I whispered as I placed the Zapfishes on a small table, rested Agent 5's Hero Shot in a plastic container so it can be repaired later, and gently closed the door behind me.

"Honestly, I'm so relieved that you brought Agent 5 back all in one piece. Well, despite your little…argument earlier with Agent 1."

"Yeah, about that. It was all Agent 1's fault for causing the argument anyways. She refused to follow orders and almost cost us our lives. That explains why she's not here right now.", I scoffed, adjusting my hat so it didn't slide off. As Grandfather shook his head disappointedly, I rolled my eyes in disgust.

"To be honest, Agent 2. You need to stop being so harsh on Agent 1. She's not only your partner, but, she's also family. I honestly don't understand why you must always boss your own cousin around and bully her. Not only do you do it during missions in Octo Valley, but, you also do it up in Inkopolis- in front of all those other Inklings. I don't want those Inklings to start disliking you, because I know you're a good person. Listen, I love you with all my heart, but, can you at least just try to- "

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?!", a slightly monotone, yet angry voice echoed through the manhole as it interrupted whatever Cap'n was going to say.

"Kyaa!", Nibs squealed as she suddenly sprouted awake from her little nap.

"AW SHI- SQUI- GAH! WHATEVER! I'M OUTTA HERE!", an unknown female voice squealed as an unknown object surprisingly flew into the air.

"What the squid is that?!", Cap'n questioned as I swiftly aimed my Hero Charger and charged at the mysterious item. That turned out to be a big mistake.

As soon as that spear of ink hit the unknown item, colorful violet smoke immediately emerged from it. The vibrant smoke showered the entire area surrounding the hut, making everything impossible to see. However, throughout the hazy purply mess, I noticed somebody Super-Jumping away.

 _Oh no you don't_ , I confidently spoke to myself as I charged a shot at the mysterious figure through the haze.

"AHHHHHH!", the unknown voice squealed as she immediately started to fall. I continued to blast her while she started to tumble away, hoping it would slow her down. But too no such luck.

"You'll never take me alive, you salty slime balls! NEEEVEEER!", the obnoxious voice then began to fade away as the figure dashed away.

"Just great. Another weekly headache, on top of last week's headache. I'm lucky I took my ibuprofen this morning, so it's not _that_ irritating.", the monotone voice echoed once more as he fanned away the purple foggy mess with a grassy tentacle.

I couldn't help but giggle as a glasses-clad dark-skinned Inkling sporting grass green ink and amber-orange eyes sighed annoyingly once he popped out of the manhole, carrying a large picnic basket and a black drawstring bag on his back.

"Welcome back to Octo Valley, Somen Nyumen. Hehe, I mean, Agent 4. We missed having you around to help out.", Grandfather saluted my fellow comrade as he walked over to help him carry the basket.

"What can I say, I'm happy to be- "

"GAAAH!", Agent 1's grouchy voice interrupted Somen as she stomped her way back to the hut, angrily dragging her roller behind her.

"Back…"

"W-welcome back, Cal- I mean, Agent 1. H-How did your mission- "

"Awful. Just plain awful. That disgusting Octostriker totally ruined my makeup! Now I'm a mess!"

"Oh, come on. I'm pretty sure it wasn't that bad."

"No, grandpappy. It was!", my pissed off cousin disagreed, placing the Zapfish on Grandfather's hat, then stomped her way over to the hut. As she placed her hand on the doorknob, she made this shocking statement whilst gazing at me angrily with those golden-yellow orbs.

"Maybe if you were there with me, you'd understand how traumatizing that mission was. It's really disappointing that I got stuck with the short end of the stick while you get to sit back and watch me suffer."

A sigh escaped Grandfather's mouth as he stated, "See, Agent 2? This is exactly of what I was afraid was going to happen. I understand that Agent 1 was disobeying my orders, but she was just concerned for Nibs. Doing all those missions by herself put a lot of pressure on her- physically, mentally, and emotionally. Even if you didn't agree with Agent 1's plans, you didn't have to punish her for not agreeing with yours. You should really think about what you did earlier tonight, Agent 1. If this kind of behavior continues, we'll be the ones raising the white flag."

Grandfather then walked toward the hut and slowly closed the door behind him, leaving me and Somen outside.

"Ugh!", I grumbled, angrily ripping the mask off my face, tossing it on the ground, and covering my face with my hand.

 _Look at what you've done, Agent 2. You managed to anger your cousin_ _ **and**_ _your grandfather. What kind of Agent am I?!_

As if Somen read my mind, he walked over to me and pulled me into a calming hug.

"One who never gives up and doesn't back down from anything. You made a mistake- everyone does- and it's ok. Things are going to get better, Agent 2. I promise.", he calmly whispered in my ear.

"I hope you're right.", I replied as I didn't hesitate to hug him back.

Agent 1's POV

Hmph. I can't believe the nerve of Agent 2- forcing me to complete the mission all by myself. This blows! What kind of team player is she?! Refusing to listen to me and then leaves me behind to sore out my muscles?! Well, let's see how she likes it when I plot my revenge...

"Aaaaand…done!", I cheered, applauding myself as I soon as finally finished applying the final layer of lily pink lip gloss on top of the sakura pink lipstick on my lips; completing my makeup.

Asides from the primer, moisturizer, and face powder foundation, I also applied some midnight blue eye shadow on my eyelids to add a cool smoky eye effect on my black eye markings. Speaking of my eye markings, I used some matching shimmering eyeliner to the wing-like points to add a little sparkle. Before I applied on the lipstick-lip gloss combo, I dusted on some magenta pink rouge to my cheeks.

Once I was satisfied with the completed look, I carefully sprayed on some setting spray so my makeup will be able to last all day.

 _Beautiful_ …, I sighed happily as I gazed at my lovely face in my adorable hot pink squid-shaped compact mirror as soon as I finished spraying. I couldn't help myself from making a bunch of faces; some silly, others more content- imagining myself as a model getting my photos taken by a professional photographer for a popular magazine. However, I suddenly stopped when I noticed a nervous-looking Nibs out of the corner of my golden-yellow eye.

"Oh…sorry about the noise earlier, Nibs. Did any of us wake you?", I quickly apologized, snapping my compact mirror shut.

"Don't worry about it, Agent 1. It wasn't the noise that woke me up anyways. I had trouble getting myself to fall asleep. I had this scary dream- more of a nightmare I should say. I had a rematch with Octivia, but then her older sister appeared…next, she dropped a smoke bomb…and then Ikameshi started crawling out of a mysterious puddle of horribly colored ink and he…wasn't himself…and then…the-these multicolored chains restrained me and pulled me down…and then…"

As Nibs began to tell me what occurred in her "dream", she immediately started shaking and holding her head- as if she were about to have another panic attack. Afraid it would happen again, I immediately got up from the chair and dashed over to the bed.

"Shhh, let's take it easy, ok? You can't be able to fight the Octarians if you're always afraid of what's going to happen in the future.", I reassured Nibs, gently rubbing her back as I pulled her into a hug.

 _Poor Nibs. An Inkling as young as her age shouldn't be traumatized like this. I feel as if these panic attacks are just going to get worse and worse once we advance towards the next mission. We can't have Nibs fear her own death or the fate of Inkopolis at this rate. I should help her maintain a positive attitude if we ever want to beat the Octarians_ , an idea popped in my head as I pulled away from the hug once she calmed down.

"Let me ask you a question, Nibs. How can you expect to move onwards to the future if you keep doubting yourself in the present now?"

She shrugged her shoulders confusingly as I carefully tugged on one of my obsidian black tentacles, undoing the ribbon-like hairstyle. Wearing that all the time starts to ache, to be honest.

"I mean, there's nothing wrong with thinking about the consequences of your actions. Even I get afraid of messing up too. Sometimes, I think I'm making the right choice, but, by the time I realize it wasn't, I- ", I continued as I was gently grasping Nibs' turquoise blue tentacles, however, Nibs finished up the sentences, stating-

"-also realize that's too late to go back and undo it, right…?"

"Well…y-yes. But that doesn't mean it's too late to make up for it! To put it simply, sometimes mistakes can be a good thing. You just really need to take your time to think about how to properly patch them up.", I continued, pulling out a beautifully decorative hair tie out of my vest pocket and used it to tie it around Nibs' tentacles. It was a large iridescent lily flower that shone beautiful rainbow rays once exposed to the light.

"But what does all this mistake stuff have to deal with worrying about my future? I just don't get it.", Nibs questioned confusingly, hugging her knees against her chest.

 _Aw squid, this is starting to get more difficult to explain. Maybe I should use an example to help Nibs understand it better…_

"Look, I know what it's like to think that you've made the biggest mistake in your life. Even some well-known Inklings did some terrible things that made them think that they made the biggest mistake in their life. Let's say…oh- your beloved Squid Sisters! Every Inkling thinks they're so perfect and talented, but, in reality, they're just your average Inkling girls that deal with all sorts of issues. Like, there was this one time when Callie ate the last custard purin that was really supposed to be for Marie. Oh boy, was she pissed when she caught her red-handed! Marie called Callie out, saying she was "selfish" and "needy". Callie could see how upset her cousin was, so, she decided to prepare homemade purin to make it up to her. It was, like, a really BIG purin so Marie had enough to enjoy for a few weeks. Haha, crazy, right? I'm sure Callie won't be making that mistake anytime again soon.", I began to laugh as I recalled the hilarious memory while gently grasping the end of one of Nib's tentacles at the same time.

She then gazed up at with a rather confused look on her face. I looked back at her, feeling kind of stumbled herself. As I awkwardly gazed around the room, hoping to fully understand the situation, I immediately took notice of Gramps rocking in his oddly quiet rocking chair.

 _Huh, I don't remember him coming in. Must've been because I was talking too much, heehee…_

As I exchanged a glance with him, he just returned an awkward stare and a small shrug of his shoulders.

 _Ummm, I think I used the wrong situation to explain this whole "mistakes affecting the future" thing. Ok, let's try it again…,_ I thought to myself as I decided to undo Nibs' slack ponytail and start over.

I then spoke, "Ok, but, seriously though, the Squid Sisters do have their share of mistakes. Big ones in fact. There was even this one time when their budding career almost went in jeopardy. Weeks before the Great Zapfish was stolen, Callie and Marie were being interviewed on a popular radio station in Inkopolis. They were being asked questions about their careers going steady, how they got started, the success of the 1st Splatfest, other interests they had besides singing- you know, all that good stuff. Everything was going swell until one particular question came up…"

As a solemn expression came across my face, I carefully pulled the delicate flower from the velcro it was attached to on the gray hair tie. I then pulled out a large gray hair clip that had its own piece of velcro glued on it and attached the flower to it. Once I carefully placed the custom hair clip on my lap, I gently grasped the ends of Nibs' tentacles once more.

"W-what was the question, if I may ask?", a curious Nibs questioned, slightly wincing when I crossed her tentacles into an X and tucked one under the other.

"Well, long story short, the question was "Which do you desire more? Love or Money?". Callie went for Love while Marie picked Money. I…I don't want to go into every little detail, but, it basically led to an argument between the cousins."

"Wow…the Squid Sisters must've felt pretty embarrassed knowing that everyone in Inkopolis heard them arguing over something so small, huh?"

"Definitely. Callie felt humiliated for acting so childish, and not to mention, shaming her own family member…"

I sighed as the upsetting memory played back in my head as I carefully grabbed one end of Nibs' tentacles and formed a loop with it.

An awkward silence filled the hut as I completed the hairstyle- Nibs' tentacles now had the signature "Squid Sisters" ribbon-like hairstyle. To add a little more bling to it, I picked up the hairclip and clipped it in the center of the "ribbon".

Gramps finally broke the awkward silence by clearing his throat, "I hate to barge in on your discussion, girls, but, I just wanted to comment on who brave you two are for admitting that you're willing to undo the mistakes you made to improve yourselves. I should know what that feels like- I've made plenty of mistakes back in the old days…B-but, I'm going beside the point. We can't expect everything to go the way we want it to. None of us are perfect- I want you two to remember that."

 _Wow…I think that had to be the most influential thing Gramps ever said. Usually, he wouldn't stop babbling on about the Octarians, the Great Turf War, or crabby cakes_.

"Now, enough being worry warts! Agents 2 and 4 have planned a special picnic for us. Besides, we all must be starving after dealing with a bunch of unnecessary drama. Come along now, Agents 1 and 5- there'll be delicious crabby cakes~!"

 _Annnd, I spoke too soon…_

"Finally! I could use an energy refill after defeating that boss!", I cheered, as I leaped off the bed and did a couple stretches to ease my slightly sore muscles. I then tied my shiny black-and-temporarily turquoise tentacles using the scrap gray hair tie. I wasn't to let my "hair" flow around and get in my face while I was enjoying my meal. But, just as I was about to head outside, Nibs suddenly called out-

"Callie, wait!"

I immediately froze in place, my eyes shrunk. How the squid did she find out my identity?!

Unable to find the words to say, I gazed at my grandfather- who was just as stunned as I was. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Agent 2 standing by the door, her hand slightly covering her mouth.

"Ummm, Callie who?! I don't know any named Callie around here! I-I think you have me confused for someone else, Nibs. Hehehe!", I nervously fibbed, as I slowly turned around and gave her an awkward smile.

But, of course, Nibs didn't buy it. She now had this "Are you kidding me?" look on her face.

"Enough the act, Callie. She already figured us out. There's no point in trying to trick her into thinking we're someone else.", my cousin sighed between the small crack of the door.

"Ugh, fine! You won, Agent 5! We're really Callie and Marie- your beloved Squid Sisters! There, I said it! You happy?! What are you gonna do now- spread the word all over the Miiverse?! Huh?!", I angrily stamped my sneaker on a loose board- which led to it knocking me upside the head- disappointed that Nibs discovered who we really were.

"Honestly, no. If I told everyone about this, that's bad news for us since it'll blow our cover. Second, even if I wanted to do that, I don't have access to the Miiverse because there isn't really Wi-fi down here. Besides, the only reason I called back to you was…to say thank you. Y-you know, for spending time with me…and the free hairstyle.", Nibs admitted, as she nervously played with her hair.

"O-oh. Sorry, I kinda overreacted there. Heehee. And, uh, you're welcome…you know, for the new 'do.", my face flushed red as I chuckled nervously. I felt a little embarrassed about my behavior.

"Well, ahem, now that we've gotten that out of the way, let's go dig into that picnic, shall we? I won't let those crabby cakes get cold on my watch!", Gramps exclaimed, holding his cane up in the air and marching outside of the hut.

"Yes, sir!", I giggled as I took Nibs' hand in mine and dragged her outside. Man, to believe that one of our partners is a Squid Sisters fan! Oooh, this is just such exciting news!

Once we got outside, I kept questioning Nibs about everything Squid Sisters: how long has she been a Squid Sisters fan, her favorite song, how much of our merchandise she has, how often she listens to our songs and most importantly, who was her favorite Squid Sister! Oooh, I hope it's me!

"Well, hehe, actually, I-", Nibs nervously began to answer my last question before Marie interjected.

"Sorry for the interruption, but, Callie, can we talk?"

"N-now?", I asked confusingly.

Nibs went ahead without me so we can have our conversation.

"Look…I just wanted to apologize for what I said earlier…and for leaving you behind. I was just concerned for Nibs' safety since she's been suffering a lot with her injury and all.", Marie gazed at me apologetically, folding her arms.

"I really appreciate it your apology, but, can this wait until later? We still have loads of missions to complete, Zapfishes to retrieve, and the fate of Inkopolis resting in our hands. Now, come on- you know Gramps won't start eating without us, and, you don't want to see him all grumpy when he's hungry.", I glanced at my cousin sincerely as I gestured her to follow after me.

From the small sigh that escaped her mouth, I could tell that she wasn't happy with my response.

"About time you girls got over here. Now, we can eat!", Cap'n Cuttlefish cheered, staring in awe the delicacies carefully laid out on the soft blanket.

Before our very eyes were the treats Somen brought for us; a bottle of my favorite Kirin Lemon Tea, a bottle of Kirin Milk Tea for Marie, bottles of water and orange juice, sandwiches, burgers, hot dogs, a variety of flavored cookies, fruit bars, onigiri- some tuna mayonnaise, others red salmon, various fresh fruits, and, of course…crabby cakes.

"Great Zapfish- it's been a while since I had a meal this big!", Gramps cheered as he grabbed a sandwich and a couple of crabby cakes then began munching away.

I couldn't help but giggle as I eyed Gramps enjoying his meal. However, he wasn't lying when he said that he couldn't remember eating such a big meal. I'll have to remember to invite him over for a family gathering in the future- poor guy must be so lonely, all alone with no one to talk to in Octo Valley for all those years.

The once tense and difficult atmosphere immediately died down once we all got together and enjoyed one another's company. Now, that I was surrounded by friends- old and new- and close family members, I began to feel a more content, at ease ambiance lingering in the air. You know what? Thanks to this, now, I don't feel like plotting my revenge against Marie- I'd rather not ruin this moment by doing anything stupid. Eating together, laughing, and conversing with each other just felt so much special to me. So special that I didn't want it to end.

But, I know it won't last forever. We won't always have moments like this since we'll be working our butt off trying to save our city from falling apart.

So, for now, I'll just have to hold onto this memory for now and hope we'll get more once we save the Great Zapfish…

You better watch out, Octarians. You may try to tear apart our city all you want, but, you don't stand a chance in tearing apart our friendship!

* * *

 **Hey everyone! DiamondPencilsZ here! Wow, it sure feels good to be back after so long! I do apologize for my absence-as usual- and I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Now that I'm on summer break, I have more time and freedom to work on Fanfiction. Yay me! :3**

 **Although this chapter might feel odd to you guys since we don't hear anything from Nibs' perspective, I'm actually glad I decided to it. Besides, we normally don't get a lot of focus on the other characters. I thought it felt nice to finally give other characters a chance.**

 **Speaking of such, this chapter was actually going to be longer and feature POVs from other characters. But, seeing as how I'd rather not stress myself out by writing a whole lot and frustrating you guys by making you guys read a whole lot, so, I decided to split Ch. 13 and use the rest for Chapter 14. So, I hope I didn't disappoint anyone that was expecting this chapter to be longer...**

 **Anyways, that's all for now. Thanks for reading and remember- STAAAAY FRESH!**


End file.
